O Tesouro Mais Sagrado
by Machene
Summary: "O que acontece quando um humano ora desejando algo?" "Neste momento surge um deus, para conceder seu desejo." "E você sabe qual é o único desejo que um deus não pode conceder?" ... "O meu nome é Acácia. Eu sou uma alma errante." "Mas uma Shinki sem mestre pode ser devorada por Ayakashis!" "Antes eu fosse devorada, para não ser serva de alguém!"
1. Trailer

**1: Noragami não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Noragami são de minha autoria.**

 **3:** **As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos capítulos 1, 8, 9 e 11 foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser** **visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4:** **Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens.** **Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Aconselho assistirem ao anime ou acompanharem o mangá, ou as duas coisas, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **6: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

 **Trailer**

Há muito tempo atrás, nas entranhas da Floresta das Almas, dois deuses moravam em um fabuloso templo sobre as árvores, cercado de flores das mais variadas cores e na vigilância de lindas borboletas iluminadas. Esses Deuses da Fortuna eram totalmente devotos ao seu casamento e à felicidade dos humanos, mantendo sua própria crença nos caminhos do ciclo da vida. Para os dois, o amor era o mais puro dom divino.

Preetish, o deus do amor, pregava que essa emoção era a real fonte de força para qualquer forma de vida. Manisha, a deusa da mente e do desejo, dizia que a paixão era a sua mais fiel parceira e somente quando as duas emoções fossem conciliadas uma alma cumpriria seu papel na vida. O casal não apenas acreditava que os deuses e os humanos dependiam uns dos outros, como também insistiam em firmar laços entre os mundos.

Essas ideias não eram bem vistas pelos Deuses do Céu, então um dia, de repente, os dois deuses sumiram sem deixar rastros. Nenhum deus ousou acusar qualquer outro, mesmo aqueles que mais sentiram a falta dos amigos e de seus ensinamentos sábios. A história foi esquecida, deixada somente na memória de alguns poucos, até agora...

...

"- Acácia!" – uma mulher com rosto sombreado se reporta a uma pequena menina – "Eu vou sair por alguns instantes, então seja uma boa menina e me espere, certo?!".

"- Mamãe, eu quero ir com você!" – a garotinha corre até a apressada senhora na porta, fazendo menção de segurar sua mão.

"- NÃO!" – a mais velha recua com um repentino olhar hostil, assustando a filha, mas logo suaviza a expressão cansada e coloca a bolsa no ombro, se abaixando até ficar na altura dela – "Eu prometo que volto pra você, está bem?! Fique aqui!".

A menininha concorda a contragosto, confusa pela mãe estar levando uma mala de viagem se disse que vai voltar logo, mas fica quieta até a porta se fechar com um baque. Logo a cena muda, mostrando a mesma jovem dez anos depois em um quarto pequeno, abraçando as próprias pernas. Seu cabelo castanho cai um pouco além dos seus ombros, a pele normalmente rosada já de um tom pálido, enquanto a franja tapa os olhos verdes.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, um grupo de crianças ri, batendo na porta.

"- Acácia espinhosa, ninguém te quer porque é maldosa!" – elas cantam, e então a mesma moça acorda assustada, se agarrando à mulher que a forçou a despertar.

\- Está tudo bem minha criança, já passou. – ela sorri serena, passando a mão em seus cabelos bem quando o marido entra no quarto para confortar a moça também.

\- Foi o mesmo pesadelo? – ele questiona preocupado, sentando-se na cama.

\- Foi. – a jovem responde ainda abraçando a mais velha, as lágrimas de desespero correndo pelos olhos assustados – Por favor, façam isso parar!

\- Não podemos meu amor, e você sabe disso. – a senhora afasta ela um pouco – A menos que concorde em ser nossa...

\- Não, nunca! – a garota se distancia de vez – Não... Não é que eu não confie em vocês, mas não vou me tornar serva de alguém!

\- Não te trataremos como serva, apenas como aliada. – o homem afirma, contudo ainda recebe uma negação de cabeça – Como queira.

\- Você quer que eu prepare um chazinho, ou quem sabe se beber um leite morno o seu sono volte...?! – a moça responde com outra negativa, encolhendo-se como em seu sonho, entretanto logo se surpreende ao ganhar um abraço do feliz casal – Estamos aqui para você, minha linda borboleta. Pode acreditar em nós.

\- Nunca a abandonaremos, nem Manisha e nem eu. Seremos sua família.

\- Preetish e eu estaremos sempre ao seu lado, então pode contar o que quiser e nós a ouviremos a qualquer momento. Não precisa ficar mais com medo, Acácia.

A jovem não resiste e desata a chorar sobre o olhar dos dois deuses, liberando sua dor e, posteriormente, transformando o ar melancólico em um sorriso de paz e calma. O deus do amor a cobre quando pega no sono novamente, beijando sua testa, e a deusa da mente e do desejo apaga a luz do quarto de novo, mantendo uma luminária colorida bem ao lado da cama. Ambos se abraçam, observando sua protegida, e saem do aposento.

Em pouco tempo, a luminária psicodélica fica mais vibrante e as cores mudam rapidamente até parar no amarelo. Dentro dos sonhos de Acácia, o rosto de um rapaz da sua idade surge sorrindo e ele lhe estende a mão direita, chamando seu nome. Um calor maravilhoso inunda o peito dela, transmitindo bem estar, quando subitamente, ao lado do garoto, aparecem duas sombras. É um casal juvenil, cujos rostos ela não pode ver.

Juntos os três parecem com uma família e logo a moça se sente como uma intrusa. Seus olhos se abrem outra vez, e embora não desista de tentar pegar no sono, Acácia se levanta e vai até a enorme janela que se estende ao comprimento do seu quarto. Ela toca o vidro e observa a floresta do lado de fora, os galhos das árvores subindo alto. Numa brisa leve, as flores voam e as borboletas dançam ao redor. Sua voz sai numa canção...

\- Acácia espinhosa, pare de orar... Deuses não concedem o que você sonhar.

 **Continua...**


	2. O Despertar

**Cap. 1**

 **O Despertar**

Num dia nublado, está para anoitecer quando o que parece uma pequena semente de dente-de-leão voa na onda da leve brisa corrente até uma rocha grande nas entranhas da floresta perto do templo de Tenjin. O floco branco para de repente, flutuando em frente a enorme montanha impetuosa, e os pequenos olhinhos visíveis nele observam a pedra tapando a entrada de uma caverna. Subitamente, uma luz cegante o rodeia.

A pequena alma toma sua forma de carne, surgindo então uma linda garota. Ela se apoia no chão para tentar levantar, embora as pernas não queiram obedecer, então só dá para permanecer de joelhos. Desorientada, ela observa as próprias mãos e segura os seus castanhos cabelos medianos, passando os dedos na franja que alcança os olhos verdes. É estranho se sentir viva, mesmo sabendo que está morta. Sua morte está viva na mente.

Se isso não bastasse, suas vestes esfarrapadas provariam o fato. Mas como pode a sua pele parecer levemente rosada nestas circunstâncias? E este não pode ser o céu, nem mesmo o inferno. Ainda que o mundo inferior parecesse tão agradável, ela não possui qualquer recordação de ter sido má em vida, apenas ter lutado para sobreviver como foi obrigada desde cedo. Sendo assim, só existe uma explicação: ela é um fantasma.

Logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz que os toma pra si. Dentro da sua cabeça, a voz feminina pede socorro.

"- Ajude-nos, nos liberte, e em troca nós a protegeremos de todo mal!"

Mesmo sem saber quem é a dona desta voz, ou a que mal ela se refere, a jovem já sente um bem estar somente por ouvir o tom acalentador soar como um sussurro em seu ouvido, portanto decide prestar bastante atenção.

"- Remova o lacre em frente à rocha e nos liberte!"

A garota consegue se levantar e anda até a grande pedra, percebendo que bem no centro dela há um papel com algum dizer escrito. Sua cabeça ainda está girando e assim não pode raciocinar direito, mas seus olhos captam a palavra "prisão" e algo mais. Basta esfrega-los algumas vezes e as letras ficam mais claras... "Prisão dos Deuses", diz este papel. Então a mulher e mais alguém na caverna são deuses.

\- Por que estão presos aí? Quem são vocês?

"- Somos Deuses da Fortuna!" – responde outra voz, uma masculina e harmoniosa – "E você? Quem é você?" – esta era a pergunta que a moça mais fizera em vida.

\- O meu nome... – a garota pensa um pouco, encarando fixamente as mãos, uma de cada lado do lacre – O meu nome é... Acácia.

"- Pois bem, Acácia, nos liberte, por favor! Em troca, nós a abençoaremos!"

\- Não acho que precise de bênçãos agora. Eu sou um fantasma.

"- Oh querida..." – a voz feminina fala novamente – "Você verá que precisará da nossa proteção mais do que imagina. Nenhuma alma está segura vagando sozinha. Faça-nos este favor e nos livre desta prisão, então a ajudaremos a seguir seu caminho!".

"O que tenho a perder?", Acácia pensa. Se já é um fantasma, sua alma está mais do que condenada de qualquer maneira. Se eles não forem Deuses da Fortuna, ou vão lhe devorar ou deixa-la a própria sorte, e **sorte** é algo que nunca teve. Concluindo isso, a jovem tira o papel da rocha com um puxão e outra luz forte cobre a pedra, forçando-a a desviar os olhos e correr para longe. A rajada de luz sobe até o céu, como um farol.

Perto dali, o deus da aprendizagem, Tenjin, é o primeiro a ver de seu templo este inesperado sinal. Ele interrompe sua escrita e larga os pincéis sobre a mesa na sala, indo para fora do templo. As Shinkis se reúnem perto dele com preocupação.

\- Eu não acredito!... – o homem olha a cena, petrificado – Depois de tantos anos...

\- Meu senhor, que luz é aquela? – sua mais antiga aliada questiona.

\- Ah Tsuyu, se for o que eu estou pensando... – ele abre um grande sorriso – É o retorno de velhos amigos e a solução de todos os nossos problemas.

\- Quer dizer... **Eles**?... – ela olha dele para o horizonte – O que devemos fazer?

\- Convoque Yato e os seus amigos; mande uma mensagem para a casa de Kofuku! Chame também Bishamonten e sua regalia abençoada! Nós temos que visitar uns velhos amigos! – a alegria na risada do deus faz as mulheres ao redor se entreolharem confusas enquanto a rajada de luz diminui até sumir por completo.

\- Tenjin-sama, espere! – Mayu pede erguendo a mão, mas seu mestre não para de andar de volta para o templo – Então será uma reunião apenas com os deuses e os seus Instrumentos Abençoados? – o homem confirma levantando o polegar.

\- Sim. – ele se vira de repente, erguendo o indicador – Oh, mas a senhorita Hiyori também pode vir! Ela vai gostar de conhecer essas pessoas!

...

\- Tenjin, é tarde! Por que convocou todo mundo a esta hora da noite?

\- Não seja impaciente Yato! – o mais velho o repreende, como sempre segurando seu leque junto ao peito – Eu tinha expectativa em mostrar alguns amigos meus para os que estão aqui presentes, mas pelo visto eles já se foram.

\- Ótimo, foi uma total perda de tempo! – o deus menor põe as mãos na cintura.

\- Mas Tenjin, por que logo aqui? – Bishamon questiona fitando a floresta escura e, principalmente, a enorme rocha à sua frente.

\- Por que foi aqui que eles reapareceram. Eu senti a presença **deles** : Preetish e sua esposa, Manisha. – Kofuku e Daikoku abrem as bocas, surpresos.

\- Tem certeza? – a deusa pergunta ansiosa e com a confirmação de Tenjin ela salta de alegria – Por todos os deuses, eu nem acredito! Finalmente, eles voltaram! – Kofuku vibra abraçando seu Shinki pelo pescoço – Depois de tantas centenas de anos sumidos!

\- Quem voltou? De quem estão falando? – Yukine ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, Preetish e Manisha são dois maravilhosos Deuses da Fortuna. – Tsuyu conta – Há muitos anos, os dois dominavam uma região dentro duma floresta conhecida como Floresta das Almas, e o seu templo era no topo de árvores gigantes, cercado por flores.

\- Nossa, parece um sonho! – Hiyori sorri com os olhos brilhando – Onde ele fica?

\- Ninguém sabe. Nenhum deus, Shinki ou mesmo um humano viu o templo. – ao ouvir isso, Yato fica mais atento à conversa e descruza os braços.

\- Ué, então como é que eles conseguiram manter o seu cargo? Deuses precisam de seguidores, não é?! Ninguém ia orar no templo deles?!

\- Acontece, Hiyori-chan, que eles nunca precisaram de pessoas orando dentro do seu templo para poderem manter a sua força. – Tenjin relata sorrindo – Preetish é o deus do amor e Manisha a deusa da mente e do desejo. Ele orientava os humanos, deuses e os Shinkis até com seus relacionamentos amorosos, enquanto que Manisha tinha a peculiar característica de despertar em qualquer um as suas vontades reprimidas apenas por sua presença. Diante deles, ninguém conseguia esconder seus sentimentos, suas emoções, e menos ainda fugir disso. Todos se rendiam aos seus encantos. Para continuarem a viver, só bastava que as pessoas acreditassem no amor, na paixão e lutassem por seus sonhos, e isso não chega a ser tão difícil. Assim, todos sempre lembram os seus nomes.

\- Os dois se amavam muito, e isso era notável. – a sua companheira prossegue – E eles também tentavam unir muitas pessoas; formavam casais constantemente.

\- Verdade? – Yato abre um grande sorriso, olhando de soslaio para Hiyori.

\- Sim. – o espírito de ameixeira segura uma risada ao perceber isso – Para eles não importava quem fosse o ser vivo, todos mereciam amar e serem amados. Por isso é que mantinham distância de qualquer um e se escondiam no templo a maior parte do tempo. – a maior parte dos membros do pequeno grupo se entreolha confuso, então o deus da aprendizagem toma a frente, suspirando e fechando seu leque.

\- Preetish e Manisha não eram vistos com bons olhos pelos Deuses do Céu. Vocês não sabem disso, – ele olha para Bishamonten, Kazuma, Yato, Yukine e Hiyori – mas a maioria dos deuses, Shinkis e humanos admiravam muito aqueles dois. Na presença do casal, parecia que nenhuma regra, nenhuma ordem, do Céu importava. Todos podiam se relacionar como bem quisessem, extrapolando os limites que foram criados.

\- Que tipo de limites? – Hiyori franze o cenho.

\- Humanos convivendo constantemente com deuses, por exemplo. – Tenjin aponta com o leque para ela, fazendo-a engolir e dar um passo pra trás – Oh, não se preocupe Hiyori-chan, você está assegurada por enquanto! Na verdade, acho que se conseguir dar uma palavrinha com Preetish e Manisha, eles podem conseguir protegê-la do Céu.

\- Se eles são tão poderosos e influentes assim, como sumiram sem deixar vestígios de uma hora para outra? – Kazuma questiona.

\- Eu suspeito que tenha sido coisa daquele Takemikazuchi. – o deus responde em voz mais baixa – Provavelmente deve ter ficado com inveja da fama dos dois. Eles eram o casal mais popular entre os deuses, mesmo sem ter visitantes no seu templo, mas não se importavam com a competição pela colocação no _ranking_. Estavam sempre cercados por espíritos da natureza, nunca precisaram lutar contra Ayakashis usando armas divinas e todos os respeitavam, ainda que nem sequer aparecessem com frequência nas reuniões programadas. Se não foi ele pode ter sido outro deus, mas o fato é que o casal sumiu de uma maneira tão repentina que assustou todo mundo.

\- Ninguém mais ousou falar deles, e com o tempo os humanos começaram a achar que não vale mais a pena lutar por seus sonhos ou por amor. – Tsuyu comenta – Agora estão enfraquecidos de espírito. Talvez seja por isso que eles tenham despertado. – ela se aproxima da caverna exposta – Tenjin-sama, os dois estavam lacrados.

\- Sim... Não sei quem fez isso, nem a mando de quem, ou se agiu sozinho, mas o que importa agora é encontra-los. Provavelmente voltaram para seu templo. Se for esse o caso, levará semanas até acha-los dentro da Floresta das Almas.

\- Se é um lugar muito grande, nós podemos ajudar a procurar. – Hiyori logo se candidata, agarrando Yato e Yukine, cada um por um braço – Eles podem estar bastante desorientados depois de tanto tempo dormindo, sem contar que quem os selou pode até já estar sabendo que conseguiram se soltar! Nós precisamos ajuda-los!

\- Eu agradeço seu ímpeto, Hiyori-chan, mas a Floresta das Almas é um lugar bem perigoso. Você não conseguirá ficar a salvo, mesmo tendo alguma habilidade para lutar.

\- Ora Tenjin, vamos lá, confie mais na Hiyorin! – Kofuku a abraça, fazendo uma careta pra ele – Além disso, serão quatro deuses e, se você concordar com isso também, mais quatro Shinkis procurando lá com ela! Nós podemos tomar conta da Hiyori-chan!

\- "Nós"? – o deus da aprendizagem dá um passo para trás – Oh não, não tem nenhum "nós" aqui! Eu não estava me oferecendo para entrar naquela floresta.

\- Você não vai? Mas por quê? São nossos amigos!

\- Eu sei bem disso, e é por essa razão que não pretendo encontra-los tão cedo. As minhas últimas atitudes podem não ser vistas com bons olhos pelos dois.

\- A quê o senhor se refere especificamente? – Daikoku indaga.

\- Bem... – o homem encara sua silenciosa companheira, suspirando e se voltando ao público – Preetish e Manisha desaprovavam muitas coisas criadas pelos deuses, tal como algumas regras e as competições de popularidade, por exemplo.

\- Ah, finalmente você vai pagar o preço por ter jogado na minha cara que eu não sou um deus popular! – Yato gargalha até receber uma espalmada na cabeça de Yukine.

\- Bem, se essa é toda a história, eles não devem ficar fora de cena por tanto tempo. Se não aparecerem por conta própria, alguém vai descobrir que eles se libertaram do seu sono centenário. – Bishamon troca o peso para a outra perna, cruzando os braços abaixo do peito – Eu não os conheci, então não sei dizer ao certo, mas eles são muito fortes?!

\- Demais! – Tenjin afirma com seriedade – Talvez mais do que os Deuses do Céu.

\- Então nós vamos procura-los. – ela sorri maliciosamente determinada – E vamos descobrir por que eles despertaram depois de tanto tempo.

\- É mesmo... – a regalia loira põe uma mão no queixo – O que deve ter acordado eles? Ou quem...? Se os dois são tão poderosos assim, deve ter sido algo ou alguém com ainda mais força que seu selador. – o mero pensamento o assusta, e também aos outros.

\- Bom, não vai adiantar ficar nos preocupando com isso agora! – Yato coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça, procurando parecer pouco interessado no rumo da conversa – Se todos estiverem de acordo, nós podemos começar as buscas pelo templo deles amanhã.

\- Por mim tudo bem. – Kofuku concorda levantando a mão direita – Eu ainda me lembro do caminho para a Floresta das Almas. Posso levar todo mundo até lá.

\- Então nós iremos. – Bishamonten confirma por Kazuma também – Tenjin?

\- Ah... E-Eu... – o deus gagueja, porém, vendo que todos o encaram desafiadores e esperançosos, ele se rende com um suspiro – Certo. Tsuyu irá comigo.

\- Eu? – ela não nega a surpresa – Mas meu senhor, eu não sou uma regalia.

\- Mas se fosse, ainda seria a minha primeira opção. – a súbita resposta e o sorriso dele fazem-na corar, e por um instante eles parecem esquecer a plateia – Eu considero a sua opinião e a sua companhia, Tsuyu. Confio em você e quero que esteja presente ao meu lado quando encontrarmos Preetish e Manisha, como certamente acontecerá. Assim me sentirei bem mais confiante e tranquilo.

\- Ce-Certo... – a mulher tapa a boca na tentativa de esconder o sorriso que brota na sua face, formando um clima que dura uns segundos.

\- Então... – Yukine tosse para disfarçar o seu próprio constrangimento – Por que o senhor tem tanta certeza que nós os encontraremos?

\- Porque eles mesmos devem nos mostrar o caminho para seu templo.

\- Se eles farão isso de qualquer forma, por que temos que nos dar ao trabalho de procurar por eles? – Yato brada já nervoso.

\- É evidente que devem ter seus motivos, Yato-sama. – Kazuma diz sério, subindo os óculos para cima com um dedo enquanto apoia o cotovelo na outra mão – Se os dois acordaram há pouco, seja quem os tiver selado deve tentar localizar o seu templo nesses primeiros dias. Alguém poderoso o bastante para tê-los aprisionado, considerando que o nível de força deles pode ser superior ao do Céu, não teria problema em nos seguir por semanas, até os contatarmos. Eles devem dar o primeiro passo ao se sentirem seguros.

\- Kazuma-san tem razão. – Hiyori sorri – Com cautela, amanhã procuramos eles.

 **Continua...**


	3. A Trilha

**Cap. 2**

 **A Trilha**

É a manhã de um novo dia. Yato e seu grupo de amigos estão em busca do templo de Preetish e Manisha há quase um mês e ainda não encontraram nada, mas com a sua determinação ainda intacta eles marcham (ou quase voam) de salto em salto até o amplo refúgio onde se escondem: a Floresta das Almas. A densa região se encontra distante da cidade, no topo de uma imensa montanha de onde a água da nascente cai em cachoeira.

Ao chegarem lá, todos retomam suas buscas se dividindo, como de costume. Fora os poucos animais que habitam a floresta, nenhuma única alma é avistada. Quando eles passam perto destes bichos, são observados atentamente. Os deuses do amor e da mente e do desejo estão sempre cercados por espíritos da natureza, então não é novidade que a própria natureza esteja de olhos abertos para qualquer possível intruso.

Algumas árvores se agarram sobre pedras escuras, estendendo as raízes até a água purificada, e todas estão tão juntas que tapam quase completamente a luz do sol. O curto silêncio na maior parte do tempo deixa o clima tenebroso. As duplas andam bem perto, excerto pelo trio formado por Yato, Hiyori e Yukine, pois os dois primeiros ficam muito **colados** à regalia, embora nada realmente terrível tenha se manifestado.

\- AH! – o assustado deus grita – O que foi isso?

\- Foi um galho. – o Shinki suspira, caminhando mais a frente com a moça.

\- AH! E agora? – o loiro se vira com uma careta e as mãos na jaqueta.

\- É só uma pedra! – ele bufa e os três voltam a andar mais um pouco.

\- Ah...! – Yato se arrepia e geme – Tem uma aranha nas minhas costas!

\- Ai! – Yukine dá meia volta batendo os pés com força – Você quer parar?! Deve ser só uma folha! Vira de costas! – seu parceiro obedece, mas de fato tem uma aranha escalando suas costas, então o rapaz bate no animal e o faz voar longe, rindo sem graça – Viu? Era só uma folhinha. Vamos! – eles recomeçam a caminhar enquanto Hiyori faz o possível para reprimir a vontade de rir.

\- Estamos andando nessa selva há horas! Quando esses deuses vão dar as caras?

\- Precisa ter paciência, Yato. Eles ainda podem estar sendo observados por quem os aprisionou, assim como nós.

\- Hiyori, as únicas criaturas que estão olhando pra gente desde que chegamos são esses bichos, e eles também já estão me dando nos nervos!

\- Você se irrita com tudo, e também é muito medroso, seu cagão!

\- Como é? Yukine, não pode falar com seu mestre deste jeito!

\- Não tenho culpa de você ser... – de repente uma luz amarela chama sua atenção.

A regalia paralisa, vendo o que parece uma borboleta irradiando energia flutuar a alguns metros de distância na sua frente. Quando seus amigos a percebem também, ela voa para a esquerda, deixando para trás um rastro iluminado, como se fosse uma nuvem de poeira amarelada. Yukine corre atrás dela, então os outros dois o seguem até perdê-lo de vista. A borboleta continua o levando até uma clareira e então desaparece.

Assim que o loiro chega ao local e não a encontra mais fica frustrado, pensando ter perdido a guia de vista, contudo sua atenção logo se volta para o lago em frente. Um conjunto de flores de lótus boia na superfície de tom esverdeado, reflexo das folhas das árvores. Vários _nishikigois_ nadam tranquilamente ao redor ou por debaixo delas. Ele vê que muitas das carpas estão aglomeradas do outro lado da margem e se aproxima.

Espremendo os olhos, numa tentativa de enxergar melhor, nota uma delas perto de um amontoado de pedras e decide se abaixar. Escondida entre a folhagem que forma um arco na beira do lago, uma linda garota brinca com o peixinho ornamental, pondo o seu indicador esquerdo na água para ele beijar. A estranha com cabelos castanhos medianos e belos olhos verdes, quase escondidos pela franja, está deitada e distraída.

Seu braço direito se mantem dobrado, tapando sua boca e impedindo que alguns fios se molhem. Seu vestido azul claro tem tom salmão no busto e um grande laço da mesma cor nas costas. A pele branca ganha tonalidade rosada em algumas áreas. É meio difícil perceber todos os detalhes claramente pela escuridão do outro lado, mas Yukine consegue sentir a profundidade do mistério dela através dos orbes brilhantes.

\- Ei! – ele a chama ainda agachado, e por um momento a garota o encara, então na sequência se levanta assustada e sai correndo – Ei, espera aí! Quem é você?

O rapaz tenta seguir a desconhecida, todavia os peixes se reúnem na frente dele e formam uma barreira, como se protegessem a amiga. E talvez possa ser isso. Logo Yato e Hiyori o alcançam, parando para recuperar o fôlego, e as carpas se afastam.

\- Yukine, poxa, você saiu correndo do nada e a gente ainda te perdeu!

\- Você está bem? – a moça se aproxima, observando o lago – O que aconteceu?

\- Eu segui aquela borboleta até aqui e encontrei uma menina.

\- "Menina"? – o deus levanta uma sobrancelha – Que menina?

\- Eu não sei. Ela estava aqui um minuto atrás e aí desapareceu.

\- Como assim? Ela simplesmente sumiu? Garotas não desaparecem assim! Pelo menos não que eu saiba. Você consegue fazer isso Hiyori?

\- Claro que não, idiota! Como era essa garota, Yukine-kun?

\- Era bonita. Tinha cabelo castanho, olhos verdes e... Acho que tinha minha idade.

\- Uh, será que não era só a sua imaginação? Olha só, se quiser uma namorada...

\- Não é nada disso! – o Shinki retira o braço do mestre do seu pescoço – Eu não estava imaginando nada! Ela realmente estava aqui!

\- Então pra onde ela foi? Aqui é a Floresta das Almas, ela podia ser só um espírito da natureza, como quase todos que moram neste lugar.

\- Eu não sei, mas estou falando a verdade!

\- Tudo bem Yukine-kun, acreditamos em você. Vamos contar pros outros.

Quando o grupo se reencontra, Yukine relata o que viu, mas a maioria concorda que a jovem deve ser mesmo apenas um espírito da floresta. Assim, ao entardecer, dão a busca por encerrada e vão embora. Alguns dias depois, quando finalmente completam o seu mês de caçada pelos deuses da fortuna desaparecidos, Tsuyu avista luzes amarelas a alguns metros de distância onde está com Tenjin. Ele contata os outros para os acharem.

As borboletas ficam quietas no mesmo canto até todos estarem reunidos, só então voando numa fila sobre o rio que corre entre as árvores até a margem oposta, entrando em uma trilha de areia escorregadia e sombreada por uma névoa repentina. Elas param, esperando todos as seguirem, aí a regalia loira sorri confiante.

\- Viram?! Eu disse que não estava imaginando coisas!

\- Bem, pela garota que você descreveu, não pode ser Manisha. Eu me lembro dela. – o deus da aprendizagem afirma – Essas borboletas podem nos levar até o templo.

\- E como sabe que elas estão a serviço dessa deusa? – Bishamonten questiona.

\- As borboletas eram os espíritos da natureza mais comuns de serem vistos ao lado dela e do Preetish, Bisha. – Kofuku diz animada – Eles vão nos deixar visita-los!

\- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos antes que mudem de ideia!

\- Espera aí Yato! – Hiyori corre atrás dele e os outros em seguida.

A equipe segue o caminho e sobe com alguma dificuldade as partes íngremes. De repente o chão cede e todos caem num buraco profundo, um por cima do outro.

\- O que diabo aconteceu? – Yato pergunta desnorteado, e quando todo mundo está de pé é que percebem a quantidade de passagens subterrâneas – Que bicho fez isso?

\- Ali está a sua resposta. – Yukine aponta para um dos túneis, de onde despontam dois olhos ferozes, então o grupo corre na direção oposta e começa a ser perseguido.

\- Que bicho é aquele? – Daikoku questiona carregando sua mestra por cima de um dos ombros – Parece uma toupeira gigante!

\- Não é uma toupeira, é uma marmota! Acho que a acordamos da hibernação!

\- E daí Kazuma? – o ex-deus da calamidade resmunga – Isso tudo é mau humor?

\- Ela deve estar nervosa por invadirmos o seu território! Mas ela é grande demais e não se parece com um Ayakashi!

\- Deve estar possuída! – Tsuyu avisa antes de desviarem para outro túnel.

\- Como assim possuída? Tem um espírito maligno nela? – Hiyori indaga.

\- Provavelmente! Aqui é a Floresta das Almas, então é bem possível que animais sejam possuídos por Ayakashis para usarem seus corpos!

\- E como nós nos livramos desse animal? – Bishamon ofega nervosa.

\- Primeiro temos que sair deste buraco! – Kazuma responde.

\- AH, ESTÁ SE APROXIMANDO! – Kofuku esperneia nervosa e a turma acelera até, por fim, verem a luz no final do sinuoso túnel.

Quando saem o mais depressa possível, a marmota salta para fora e fica de pé. Os seus olhos estão vermelhos e o pelo preto. Logo aparecem mais alguns orbes na testa e o rabo ganha espinhos. O animal agita a cauda, tentando acertar alguém.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito nesse bicho e botar ele pra dormir de novo!

\- Não Bisha, não pode! – a deusa da pobreza alerta – Aqui os espíritos malignos têm mais força! Se forçar o Ayakashi a sair desse corpo, ele vai possuir outro ser vivo!

\- E o que nós fazemos então? Dançamos com a marmota?

Yato de repente é soterrado pela areia enlameada que a marmota joga sobre ele e os outros vão ajuda-lo depressa enquanto Bishamonten e Kazuma distraem o inimigo. O espírito de ameixeira toma fôlego e fecha os olhos, fazendo círculos com os seus dedos médios e polegares e juntando as mãos. Tenjin nota que ela está tentando se comunicar com as árvores e faz de tudo para não deixar os ataques a atingirem.

\- Meu senhor! – sua companheira o chama, segundos depois – Nós devemos levar a marmota até um local claro! Ela se assustará se vir sua própria sombra!

\- Está bem! Bishamon, Kazuma, vocês ouviram isso?

\- E como nós vamos conseguir luz nesta floresta fechada? – mal a deusa acaba de falar, as borboletas se agrupam e iluminam a marmota, que de fato se amedronta e tenta correr para a toca, mas é barrada por Kofuku e Daikoku – E agora?

\- Nós temos que saber por que a marmota está tão nervosa! – Tsuyu grita – Se ela se acalmar, o Ayakashi sairá do corpo dela!

\- E como vamos fazer isso? – o Shinki mais velho questiona.

Hiyori logo toma as rédeas da situação e entra na frente, devagar tentando tocar o bicho. Apesar dos protestos, ela continua avançando calmamente, olhando fixamente no fundo dos olhos do animal, até finalmente conseguir acariciar seu focinho. Ela continua assim por alguns segundos, sentindo um formigamento estranho na cabeça, e sorri.

\- Ela não está com raiva, só assustada. As marmotas são muito sociáveis e esta se perdeu da família, por isso se sente sozinha. – a moça põe a outra mão na face dela bem quando Yato já conseguiu ser socorrido por Yukine – Tudo bem. Não precisa ficar com medo, não vamos te machucar. Nós te ajudaremos a achar sua casa.

Como num passe de mágica, a marmota se tranquiliza e fecha os olhos. De dentro dela sai uma nuvem de fumaça que toma a forma de um fantasma com mesma aparência e tenta atacar, mas antes disso o ex-deus da calamidade invoca Sekki e o elimina. Todos respiram aliviados. Nos braços de Hiyori aparece o pequeno animal em tamanho real.

\- Aquilo foi incrível Hiyori! – ele elogia, deixando Yukine voltar à forma humana.

\- Concordo! A Hiyorin foi demais! – a deusa da pobreza a abraça, olhando com malícia para Tenjin – E você achando que ela não daria conta.

\- Bem... – o deus tosse e sorri – Você se saiu bem, Hiyori-chan.

\- Obrigada. – a jovem cora, acariciando a marmota sonolenta.

\- Mas como você conseguiu saber que ela estava nervosa por se sentir sozinha?

\- Não sei Kazuma-san. Acho que foi instinto. De repente... Eu olhei nos olhos da marmota e descobri. Não consigo explicar.

Os demais se entreolham achando estranho, mas seus pensamentos cessam ao se aproximar um conjunto de marmotas. A desacordada nos braços de Hiyori desperta e se ajunta com as outras, fazendo os salvadores sorrirem. Quando elas somem de vista, as borboletas voltam a montar uma linha reta e conduzir os forasteiros. O grupo as segue pela trilha até avistarem o final. A claridade os força a piscarem algumas vezes.

Depois disso, todos ainda piscam mais um pouco tentando ter certeza do que estão vendo. A visão é simplesmente deslumbrante.

 **Continua...**


	4. Os Desejos

**Cap. 3**

 **Os Desejos**

Após um mês de procura pelos famosos e sumidos Deuses da Fortuna, Preetish, o deus do amor, e Manisha, a deusa da mente e do desejo, Hiyori, os deuses e os Shinkis estão numa enorme clareira, mais magnífica do que a achada por Yukine acidentalmente no meio da Floresta das Almas dias atrás. Neste recanto escondido a luminescência está presente como não acontece em todo o restante da densa região.

As borboletas já não são amarelas; irradiam uma luz azul e deixam um rastro de pó para trás. Uma límpida lagoa de água doce corre do centro para fora das trilhas mais iluminadas da floresta. Majestosas árvores se estendem ao céu e seus troncos fortes dão sustendo a um maravilhoso templo vermelho separado pelas ramificações. As flores das mais variadas cores, que brotam nos galhos, enfeitam as escadarias sem corrimão.

No primeiro patim da escada central há um _torii_ e perto dele um batente servindo de pedestal para uma casa de madeira decorada com arranjos florais. Seu telhado se abre e mostra uma edificação semelhante a uma igreja envernizada, onde no topo encontram-se um grosso círculo de aço com uma imagem gravada e dois afilados e longos blocos carmesins, que servem de suporte para um aro brilhante como as borboletas.

Dentro dele, vários papeizinhos rosados estão atados, formando asas de pássaros. Atrás do anel, um grande cartaz azul, amarrado num galho acima, diz a quem pertence o território. Depois do segundo lance da escada principal, no topo reina o belo pagode que abre as portas do templo para os corredores dos outros cômodos. Ao lado de uma das pequenas casas existe uma escadaria ligada a outras duas, sendo a de cima menor.

O acesso é restrito ao interior de uma árvore oca, localizada de frente para a trilha de entrada. A passagem é vedada com pergaminhos, pendurados por cordas de palha de arroz trançadas ou grudados no tronco. Eles são diferentes do encontrado na rocha da caverna onde os deuses da fortuna estiveram trancados e tem o intuito de afastar pessoas ao invés de prender alguém. Outro portal marca o começo do curso.

Isso significa que ninguém pode passar excerto se for autorizado e o seu caminho exclusivo determina uma conexão especial entre os vãos. Pássaros e animais terrestres de pequeno porte, além de alguns cervos, se alimentam pelos arredores.

\- Eu estou confusa. Isso é um templo budista ou um santuário xintoísta?

\- Preetish e Manisha não fazem diferença quanto a isso, Hiyori-chan. Eles aceitam todos, independente de religião, poder aquisitivo ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Eles parecem maravilhosos demais segundo consta, Tenjin.

\- Que posso fazer Bishamon? Você também reconhecerá sua força quando os vir.

\- Bem, eu posso dizer que isto é realmente incrível. – Kazuma diz fascinado.

\- É verdade. – Daikoku concorda – Eu gostaria de ter vindo aqui antes.

\- Este lugar é demais! Não acha Ya... POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO? – o grito de Yukine leva todos a encararem seu mestre.

\- EU QUERO UM TEMPLO ASSIM! – ele começa a chorar, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas – POR QUE EU NASCI POBRE, POR QUÊ? – a maioria simplesmente ignora seu típico escândalo, enquanto os bichos o encaram atentamente, então Hiyori se aproxima e passa a mão nas costas dele.

\- Tudo bem, você vai ter um belo templo algum dia. Só precisa continuar lutando.

\- Hiyori! – ele a abraça ainda fungando e volta a abrir o berreiro, agora sendo bem analisado por todos até que sua regalia lhe puxa pela camisa para longe da moça.

\- Já chega! Está fazendo papel de ridículo, fique de pé!

\- Mas...! – os choramingos de protesto são interrompidos por uma risada.

Na frente do grupo surge uma belíssima mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros, com profundos olhos verdes em tom escuro, pele clara e corpo esbelto. No topo da sua cabeça tem hortênsias azuis à direita, urzes lilás à esquerda e uma tiara dourada ligada por uma esmeralda no meio, além de três conjuntos de fivelas na tonalidade de ouro e dois mínimos lenços esverdeados com presilhas de laços, um em cada mecha na frente.

Seu quimono estilo sacerdotisa possui uma saia plissada aberta em A no lugar da calça, com tecidos coloridos como um arco-íris, e um imenso broche segurando a peça. O brasão é de um aro com asas, cercando um coração. Dentro dele há um lago, de onde emerge o sol entre duas setas apontando uma para cima e outra para baixo. Sobre seus braços recai um fino manto azul com desenhos de ramos dentro de círculos.

Atrás de suas costas, variadas flores rosadas e alguns galhos de plantas enfeitam o laço da roupa. Ela carrega nas mãos um ramo com flores de cerejeira, decorado por uma fita azul atada na ponta e embrulhado em papel branco, preso com outra fita, sendo cor carmim. O ar a sua volta parece respeitável meramente por seu sorriso caloroso. Tenjin, Tsuyu, Kofuku e Daikoku a reverenciam, para a surpresa dos demais, e ela retribui.

\- Olá Manisha. – o deus da aprendizagem cumprimenta.

\- Como vai Tenjin. – a jovem mulher estreita os olhos – Está mais velho.

\- Bem, você não me vê há centenas de anos. Seria natural eu ter envelhecido.

\- Mas eu sempre disse que só depende de nós mantermos a juventude ou a velhice do nosso espírito, não é?! Você se descuidou. Em mais de um sentido... – ele engole a seco e sorri sem graça, fazendo a companheira suspirar – Linda como sempre, Tsuyu.

\- Obrigada Manisha-sama. – ela faz outra rápida reverência.

\- Kofuku, Daikoku. Como está o relacionamento de vocês?

\- Muito bem! – a deusa abraça seu companheiro, fazendo-o enrubescer e coçar sua cabeça, também com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Fico contente. E trouxeram convidados para a visita. – Manisha encara os outros, que começam a ficar tensos – Estão com medo de mim?

\- Não! – Yato responde tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – De jeito nenhum! Por que teríamos? Nossos amigos falaram muito bem de você.

\- Que bom. Eu fico feliz que ainda tenham se lembrando de mim, mesmo depois de ficar longe tanto tempo. Preetish e eu nos preocupamos quanto a isso.

\- Ah, seria difícil esquecê-los! – Daikoku ri – Preetish-sama está aqui?

\- Sim, no nosso quarto. Ele ficará contente em revê-los também. Estávamos muito ansiosos para encontrá-los e conhecer os demais.

\- Nós também! Temos muitas perguntas pra fazer. Ah, me deixa apresentar todos que você ainda não conhece! Estes aqui são a Bisha e o Kazu-chan!

\- É Kazuma. – ele mesmo corrige, corado pela proximidade com a serelepe deusa da pobreza, e sobe os óculos com dois dedos.

\- E estes aqui são o Yatinho, o Yukine-kun e a Hiyorin!

\- Yato e Hiyori. – o casal diz ao mesmo tempo, então a dona do templo cobre sua boca quando dá um risinho e sorri mais amavelmente.

\- Vocês são pessoas interessantes. Por favor, sintam-se todos à vontade. São bem-vindos à nossa casa. – ela se curva e vira – Acompanhem-me. Vamos tomar um chá.

O grupo a segue. Antes de subirem o segundo lance da escadaria, uma parcela dos visitantes para e admira o santuário enfeitado. Hiyori toma a iniciativa de comentar.

\- Seu santuário é muito bonito. – Manisha para de andar e se vira em cima de um degrau para encará-la – É cheio de cores e símbolos.

\- Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha apreciado. – a moça se aproxima pra ver de perto.

\- Para que serve tudo isso? – a deusa vai para o lado do altar.

\- Deixe-me explicar... Você vê estes símbolos no topo da primeira construção e no da segunda? – a jovem e alguns outros acenam afirmativamente – A cruz na casa, que se encontra no centro deste losango nebuloso, representa veneração ou sacrifício de acordo com os desejos obscuros das nossas mentes. Às vezes nos deixamos levar por coisas que são ruins, permitimos sua entrada em nossa cabeça e o domínio dos nossos pensamentos mesmo se não merecerem, e outras vezes nos sacrificamos para manter coisas boas por perto ou até para afastá-las, apenas visando restaurar o equilíbrio por estarmos confusos.

\- Não sei se entendi muito bem. – Hiyori confessa corada e rindo.

\- Pense desta forma... Você já deve ter realizado coisas boas para alguém que não merecia sua ajuda, somente por querer a felicidade de outra pessoa. – a ouvinte ruboriza mais com suas memórias e o sorriso de Manisha aumenta – E creio que também já veio a ceder pela crueldade na fragilidade humana; qualquer palavra ou ação impulsiva que a irritou. Isso é natural, é aceitável até certo ponto, mas nós devemos manter nossa casa, a nossa mente, em ordem para seguir em frente. Este é o símbolo dos empecilhos da vida.

\- Deu pra entender agora. – Yato responde no lugar da amiga.

\- Bem... A imagem no topo do edifício é um círculo com oito pequenas esferas na extremidade toda. Ele foi pintando com este efeito de tecido para simbolizar o ciclo da vida. Todos têm sua vida bordada, mas vários caminhos para seguir até encontrar o final da história que viverá antes da próxima. São oito caminhos possíveis, porque existem só oito tipos de maneiras de se viver. Você pode buscar: amor, paixão, amizade, sabedoria, coragem, bondade, humildade e honestidade. Depois de escolher seu caminho, pode sair da trilha, porém nunca regredir. Se fizer isso, transformará qualidades em defeitos e seu destino será alterado para força-lo a confrontar as consequências de suas escolhas. Nem todos conseguem completar a trilha, então precisam refazer o percurso, contudo não tem necessidade ser na próxima encarnação. Pode ser na seguinte. O importante é completar o ciclo e adquirir todos os atributos para alcançar a plena experiência de vida.

\- E quando se completa o ciclo, o que acontece? – Yukine pergunta.

\- Esta pessoa ganha o direito de viver uma vida especial, zelando por outras vidas. Vocês veem este círculo de aço? – Manisha toca a peça sobre o pequeno edifício – Ele contém a imagem do tear que tece a linha da vida, conectando os atributos e as pessoas para todos encontrarem seu destino. Quem maneja o tear são os deuses.

\- Estava com a sensação de que diria isso. – Tenjin sorri, sacudindo o seu leque.

\- A linha circula o tear e se conecta por duas pontas, cada uma representando uma alma. Quando essas almas alcançam a conexão, seus atributos adquiridos começam a ser compartilhados e seus caminhos também, então elas trilham um só percurso até o fim.

\- Quer dizer... – Hiyori pende a cabeça para o lado, raciocinando – Quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram, essas pessoas podem adquirir mais facilmente os atributos necessários para completar o ciclo da vida em comparação à dificuldade que seria se as duas tentassem seguir caminhos diferentes e conquista-los sozinhas?!

\- Isso. Na verdade é simples. Bons sentimentos geram bons sentimentos, e coisas ruins atraem coisas ruins. O amor é o atributo mais fácil de ser compartilhado, e não só com sua alma gêmea. Embora os deuses cuidem do tear que tece a linha da vida, digo de forma simbólica, eles também estão sujeitos a sofrerem consequências de suas boas ou más escolhas na vida abençoada, dada de presente por mãos divinas. Se regredirmos na trilha especial que traçamos, também podemos ser forçados a recomeçar do zero para ir coletando todos os atributos novamente, até completar o ciclo.

\- É um pouco confuso, mas dá pra entender. – Daikoku olha para o alegre Yukine.

\- E este aro de luz? – Bishamonten se aproxima – Estes papéis estão pendurados no galho bifurcado de cerejeira dentro dele.

\- Ah, este é nosso **Anel das Orações**. Aqui são depositados os desejos valiosos de pessoas que pedem nossa orientação divina. Nossas borboletas buscam na cidade pelas orações mais necessitadas e, se julgarem os transmissores delas como merecedores, elas nos trazem as mensagens. Escrevemos nossas orientações num papel e o colocamos no nosso Anel das Orações, para que as borboletas levem todos.

\- E elas entregam diretamente para as pessoas? – Kazuma ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Bem... Digamos que as respostas chegam sempre, seja de um jeito ou de outro. – a deusa sorri misteriosamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e logo reabrindo – Enfim, esta é a imagem moldada em nosso templo. Se todos que acreditam no nosso apoio puderem compreender o valor de manter a mente em ordem contra os obstáculos da vida, para completar o ciclo predestinado, então nossa missão estará terminada. Mas, é claro, ainda há um longo caminho pela frente para Preetish e eu. Então, vamos?

Todos acenam em acordo e seguem até o pagode, adentrando o primeiro cômodo. A sala é ampla, limpa e bela. Ela é enfeitada em tons suaves de amarelo e verde e com móveis simples, pintados nos diferentes tipos de bege. Mal eles chegam, uma borboleta azul aparece na porta e logo se transforma numa linda mulher com um quimono de cor igual. Ela se dirige para a cozinha e em pouco tempo retorna trazendo uma bandeja.

Após servir o chá e os quitutes, Manisha lhe pede para avisar ao marido que seus convidados chegaram. A jovem faz uma reverência e se retira.

\- Essas borboletas por acaso trabalham pra vocês? – Yato questiona.

\- Não exatamente. Temos espíritos da natureza apoiando nossa causa, apenas isso. Nós oferecemos proteção na Floresta das Almas e eles retribuem nos ajudando. É uma simples troca com benefícios para ambos os lados. Somos gratos pela sua colaboração.

\- Os outros nos disseram que vocês nunca fizeram contrato com Shinkis.

\- Isso está certo, senhorita Bishamonten. Preetish e eu temos força suficiente para dar conta de nossos problemas... E de outras interferências.

\- Refere-se ao incidente envolvendo seu desaparecimento? – as deusas se encaram e a anfitriã acaba depositando sua xícara no pires sobre a mesa.

\- Pode ser um exemplo. Aquele dia foi muito conturbado.

\- Eu me lembro de ter convidado os dois para tomar um chá no meu templo.

\- Sim, caro Tenjin. Nós estávamos a caminho, mas fomos pegos de surpresa pelo ataque covarde de um deus específico, que utilizou Ayakashis para nos cercar e lacrar dentro daquela caverna perto do seu templo antes de conseguirmos revidar.

\- E quem fez isso? – ele pergunta estreitando os olhos, fazendo-a suspirar.

\- Eu não sei dizer com certeza. Estava escuro, seu rosto estava coberto pelo manto dos Deuses do Céu. Não posso afirmar que ele faz parte do grupo, porém teve o apoio deles, estou certa. Todos já estavam fartos de Preetish e de mim. Paciência... Mas agora que estamos livres, uma coisa eu garanto: quando acharmos o culpado, ele vai sofrer!

 **Continua...**


	5. O Amor

**Cap. 4**

 **O Amor**

Alguns minutos após começarem sua conversa, ignorando o desagradável assunto sobre o culpado pelo confinamento dos Deuses da Fortuna sumidos, Manisha se volta à porta do corredor da sala de estar e sorri. O seu marido aparece logo atrás da borboleta humana, que cumprimenta os convidados e assume a sua real forma para voar da saída afora. Preetish é um homem atraente, com curtos e lisos cabelos castanhos de tom claro.

Alguns fios da franja partida no meio recaem suavemente sobre seus olhos rubros, contrastando com a delicadeza da pele clara e dedos finos. Embora seu corpo pareça um tanto feminino, sua postura retrata firmeza masculina pelos ombros largos e o peito liso e forte, exposto no leve decair do seu quimono estilo samurai: branco por dentro, azul claro por fora e amarrado com uma faixa cor índigo. Ele senta numa almofada no chão.

Às suas costas, o repentino vento joga algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeira para dentro do cômodo, pela janela circular meio gradeada. Olhando os recém-chegados, o deus puxa a faixa da roupa e sobe a manga direita que estava caindo.

\- Olá. – os demais retribuem seu cumprimento – Já faz muito tempo. Como estão?

\- Bem. – Kofuku responde – Mani-chin disse que vocês têm uma afilhada agora.

\- Ah sim, nós temos. – o casal se entreolha sorrindo, então ele coloca um pouco de chá na xícara a sua frente e bebe um gole – Ela é uma garota muito especial.

\- Finalmente um dos dois quis fazer contrato com uma Shinki? – Daikoku sorri.

\- Oh, ela não é nossa Shinki. – Preetish informa de olhos fechados, bebericando – Embora queiramos, por ser mais vantajoso para ela.

\- O que querem dizer? – Bishamonten franze o cenho – Estão com uma alma pura e não pretendem fazer um contrato com ela? Isso é extremamente perigoso!

\- Nós sabemos. – Manisha suspira – Ela é uma menina teimosa. Já lhe dissemos que existem riscos se quiser continuar vivendo livremente, pois se ceder às tentações do mundo humano pode até perder o direito de reencarnar, mas ela não escuta!

\- Ela prefere ser castigada por suas ações a ser nossa Shinki, mesmo sabendo que nunca a trataríamos como uma escrava ou arma. Seu coração está preso a uma angústia do passado, um medo do qual se lembra em quase todas as noites.

\- Detestamos vê-la assim, mas não podemos obriga-la a aceitar um de nós. Isso só me deixa mais aflita, pois como deusa da mente eu gostaria de poder apagar suas tristes memórias! Nem eu tenho essa habilidade!

\- Calma querida. – seu esposo segura sua mão, o que a faz tomar fôlego.

\- Então resolveram trazê-la para cá... – Tenjin pensa – É compreensível, uma vez que todos os espíritos da Floresta das Almas os respeitam e os Ayakashis os temem. Por que simpatizaram com ela? O que esta menina tem de tão especial?

\- Bem, ela nos libertou. – a deusa relata, fazendo os outros ficarem surpresos – O selo não tinha nada de tão impressionante, de fato, excerto pelo detalhe que notamos de não poder ser removido por nenhum deus ou Shinki. Apenas uma alma intocada podia nos tirar daquele confinamento, então conhecemos Acácia.

\- O nome dela é "Acácia"? – Yukine repete curioso – É um nome... Diferente.

\- Um pouco. – ela acena em acordo – Acácia tem todas as memórias da sua antiga vida, que certamente não deve ter sido fácil. Eu não consegui saber muito sobre ela, pois meu poder apenas permite uma aproximação sutil de seus pensamentos. Ela se esconde até mesmo das próprias lembranças, mas muitas retornam durante a noite, e quando fica pálida e desperta apavorada na madrugada é o único momento em que consigo ler a sua conturbada mente. Acácia foi abandonada pela mãe e viveu cercada por crianças cruéis num orfanato. Ela foi queimada viva num incêndio no dia do décimo quinto aniversário. – as visitas se amedrontam com a notícia e fazem expressões de desgosto e compaixão.

\- Acácia tinha acabado de entrar no Plano Espiritual, a nossa "margem" ou como preferirem chamar, quando nos achou e libertou. – Preetish continua – Sua alma tomou a forma conhecida da aparência de uma semente de dente-de-leão, o que claramente já demonstrava a fragilidade do seu espírito, mas sozinha ela assumiu a imagem humana.

\- Então ela tem muita força de vontade. – Tsuyu sorri, obtendo sorrisos em troca.

\- Com certeza tem. – Manisha suspira – Aquela borboletinha se recusa a ceder aos seus empecilhos de vida, o que é admirável! Até mesmo deuses não são tão resistentes.

\- Está falando da explicação que deu sobre o significado da vida, não é?!

\- Sim, senhorita Hiyori. – a mulher se volta ao marido – Eu mostrei a eles todos os símbolos do nosso santuário. – ele acena em compreensão e vira-se para a jovem.

\- Você é humana, certo senhorita?! – o deus aponta para a cauda de gato e ela ri de nervoso – Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro conosco. Embora eu ache que não é bem um segredo, considerando a quantidade de pessoas aqui presentes.

\- É um segredo exclusivo. – Yato justifica, sorrindo de lado.

\- Entendo... Bom, eu imagino que deve haver circunstâncias interessantes para sua alma escapar com tanta facilidade do corpo. Humanos em estado de sonolência ou coma não liberam a alma e sim o espírito, a projeção astral dos seus sentimentos, por alguns minutos, talvez horas. Mesmo assim, ele tem dificuldade de captar com tanta clareza o que sente antes de retornar para o corpo.

\- Ah... Sim, bem... É... – Hiyori desvia o olhar, remexendo as mãos.

\- Ela me salvou de ser atropelado por um caminhão. – o ex-deus da calamidade se pronuncia – Embora eu realmente não fosse morrer por isso.

\- Oh! – a deusa da mente e do desejo sorri surpresa, fitando-a como o esposo – De fato, que admirável! Nem todos assumem riscos tão heroicos.

\- Não é pra tanto! – a moça abana a mão direita e faz uma careta – Se eu soubesse que o Yato ia me meter em tanta encrenca, teria deixado o caminhão atropelar ele.

\- O QUÊ? – o rapaz berra nervoso – Hiyori, não pode estar falando sério!

\- Pode ser que sim... – ela sorri enigmática, fazendo-o ficar com cara de choro, e logo ri – É brincadeira, seu idiota! Não faça esta cara!

\- Bebê chorão. – a regalia loira sussurra, disfarçando com um assovio quando seu mestre o encara, e as atitudes provocam risadas nos anfitriões.

\- Hilário! – Preetish olha para o Shinki – Vocês trabalham juntos?

\- Sim. Eu sou o Instrumento Abençoado deste deus pobre desconhecido, Yukine.

\- Yukine, não fale assim de mim! – Yato resmunga emburrado.

\- Surpreendente! Tão jovem e tão talentoso... Esse _status_ é muito cobiçado entre Shinkis e deuses. É necessário muita coragem e respeito para alcança-lo, com um ato de heroísmo. Creio que, apesar das brincadeiras, você goste do seu parceiro. – Yukine vê o olhar esperançoso de elogio ao seu lado e bufa, virando o rosto corado e concordando, e então começa a reclamar com o repentino abraço do pegajoso deus – Isso é bom. Com o fardo que deuses precisam carregar, sobre as memórias pesarosas de seus Shinkis, essas trocas de confiança são essenciais para manter laços. Acredito que saibam de tudo isso. – todos acenam em confirmação – Poupa explicações. O que disse a eles, Manisha?

\- Não muito, mas talvez agora possamos explicar melhor aos outros sobre a vida.

\- Certo... Algum de vocês quer fazer uma pergunta?

\- Eu quero! – Hiyori levanta a mão – A Manisha-sama nos disse que "os deuses cuidam do tear que tece a linha da vida", mas e a vida de vocês? Já que reencarnam em pouco tempo, por que precisam se preocupar com seus pecados?

\- Não é simples como você deve imaginar. – o deus do amor olha de soslaio pras demais divindades – Nosso tempo de vida não é infinito, embora tenhamos o privilégio de viver bastante. Esta benção é cedida exclusivamente aos poucos seres que em outra encarnação seguiram o caminho da luz, pois ganharam o direito de prolongar seu tempo no Plano dos Vivos, mas somos tão sujeitos as leis da natureza de causa e efeito quanto qualquer outro ser no universo. Temos o nosso próprio destino para seguir, aceitando ou mudando a trilha durante o percurso, então não sabemos tudo que há para saber e muito menos estamos imunes às imperfeições dos reinos moral e mental.

\- Isso torna este nosso presente de longevidade ainda mais sagrado, pois se não o respeitarmos até o fim aproximar-se novamente, na ressureição seremos castigados com opressões de vidas miseráveis. – sua companheira complementa – Podemos nascer logo se morrermos antes de completar nosso papel como deuses e não seguirmos às trevas.

\- Então... – a jovem franze o cenho ao raciocinar, gesticulando no processo – Se eu entendi bem, você está dizendo que eu posso renascer noutra vida como uma deusa, ou algo parecido? Quer dizer, como vocês?

\- Se merecer seu dom, sim. – Manisha sorri gentilmente, parecendo disposta a dar continuidade à explicação – Todos os vivos têm a mesma oportunidade.

\- E os deuses que nasceram do desejo da humanidade? – Yato questiona curioso.

\- Humanos não têm poder para criar uma vida, apenas gerá-la. Vocês se iludem ao pensar que dependem sempre da lembrança dos vivos para viverem seu tempo. Nenhum deus ou deusa nasce do vazio, pois o desejo mundano só realiza o renascimento de um ser outrora já vivo com poder além do imaginado.

\- Quer dizer que Yato e os outros deuses já foram humanos, como os Shinkis?

\- Exatamente, senhorita Hiyori. – Preetish deixa a surpresa se apossar de todos por um tempo, logo retomando a palavra – Um dia foi. É difícil dizer ao certo quando, já que ninguém se lembra de seu passado ao renascer.

\- Mas... – Yukine cerra seu olhar por receio, recebendo a atenção de todos – Os deuses sabem o passado dos seus Shinkis. Como isso é possível então? – os convidados apreensivos observam o anfitrião servir mais uma xícara de chá à esposa, fechando os olhos momentaneamente antes de falar.

\- De fato. O maior segredo dos deuses benevolentes, lacrado no silêncio pelo bem de seus companheiros, nós conhecemos bem. – ele suspira, tomando outro gole da sua própria bebida – Shinkis nada mais são do que almas presas entre o Plano dos Vivos e o Espiritual, por isso há a possibilidade de um deus conhecer o passado da arma divina ao tomar o último fio da existência desse ser para si. Todavia, a razão disso precisar ser um segredo é porque a única coisa que prende a alma do Shinki no limite dos dois mundos é um assunto inacabado. A alma de um ex-vivo assume uma forma qualquer para vagar no plano antigo ao qual pertenceu por um tempo, como "fantasma", tal qual rotulam os humanos, até resolver o problema pendente.

\- E essas almas emanam seu desejo de encerrar os assuntos pendentes com muita intensidade às vezes. – a deusa da mente e do desejo interrompe depressa – No início a sua alma é pura, mas pode ficar corrompida se o espírito, que é movido por boas e más emoções, se tornar maligno. Em outras palavras, se você praticar boas ações, o espírito é bom e sua alma fica em paz. – alguns presentes torcem os narizes por confusão.

\- Como exemplo, basta pensarem numa árvore. – seu marido auxilia – Ela só tem sustento se as raízes conseguirem retirar bons nutrientes do solo, se não, com o tempo, a árvore apodrece. O espírito de uma pessoa amargurada pode manchar sua alma e fazê-la rondar o mundo dos vivos com intenções malignas.

\- Por isso quem consegue ver espíritos tem a facilidade de encontrar os malignos, pois o desejo das almas corrompidas é mais forte! – Manisha retoma o raciocínio – Elas podem emitir uma aura, e a cor da aura determina os sentimentos que tomam o espírito. É a razão de os deuses precisarem ser rápidos ao tomar um Shinki, assim normalmente escolhendo almas recém-chegadas ao Plano Espiritual, pois se os fantasmas concluírem seu ressentimento deixado para trás podem desprender-se da sua vida antiga e aceitar o renascimento. O efeito similar ocorre se o nome da arma divina for mencionado, porque lhe causará a recordação das mágoas abandonadas a contragosto.

\- Infelizmente, isso força o Shinki a renascer, então as dores não resolvidas geram uma obscuridade que a alma levará consigo na próxima encarnação. – o deus do amor tosse de leve – Dessa forma, a vida desse ser termina fadada a tragédia, dependendo da intensidade do rancor guardado desde a outra vida. Nessa circunstância, vocês entendem a razão pela qual os únicos seres capazes de alcançar o dom da divindade, a forma mais extensa e limitadamente poderosa de uma existência mundana, são os que obtiveram a plenitude da satisfação de uma vida simples e iluminada por gentileza, coragem e amor.

\- Mas nós não podemos saber o que seremos ao renascer, ainda sendo capazes de determinar quem nos tornaremos, e nem temos conhecimento de nossas vidas passadas, tornando perfeito este ciclo misterioso entre os mundos. – sua esposa entrelaça os dedos – Se soubéssemos muito, teria quem aspirasse manipular seu destino, como se brincasse de criar vidas. A simples menção de um jogo doentio como este é um tabu, na verdade.

\- São muitas informações de uma vez só! – Hiyori massageia as têmporas – É um pouco confuso de entender, admito, mas é possível dizer com isso tudo que, me usando como exemplo: se eu for uma boa pessoa nesta vida, tenho a chance de renascer como deusa na próxima encarnação, mas isso também depende dos humanos?

\- Exato! – a anfitriã confirma, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de alívio que provoca a risada dos demais – Para ser mais precisa, se você morrer sem arrependimentos, tendo tido uma vida boa e honrosa, irá completar o ciclo diretamente, sem correr o risco de virar uma alma vagante entre os planos e assim também a Shinki de um deus ou deusa. Como não há maneiras de saber quando e se acontecerá, digamos que na sua próxima encarnação você se tornará uma deusa. Lembrando que esta condição é só um privilégio pouco superior ao da condição humana, seu renascimento depende da **necessidade** dos seres humanos. É um pouco cruel dizer que o desespero deles, motivando-os a orar por intervenções divinas, funciona como o estopim para justificar seu dom, seja ele qual for, porém, os diferentes tipos de deuses surgem justamente de diferentes desejos mundanos.

Enquanto a conversa se desenrola, do quarto isolado no topo da única árvore oca do templo sai uma linda moça. Ela desce as escadas e passa pelo _torii_ até o aposento de baixo, procurando pelos deuses do domínio. Não os encontrando, a jovem caminha pelo corredor na direção da sala de estar, sem fazer ideia das visitas que chegaram.

 **Continua...**


	6. A Família

**Cap. 5**

 **A Família**

Na sala de estar do templo de Preetish e Manisha, a conversa entre eles e o grupo de visitantes continua. O casal esclarece dúvidas dos novos conhecidos.

\- Então você me ajudou a entender o que a marmota estava sentindo?

\- Mais precisamente, você conseguiu ler a mente da marmota porque nossas belas borboletas iluminaram seus pensamentos. – a anfitriã esclarece – Através delas Preetish e eu podemos passar mensagens para quem quisermos.

\- Que maravilhoso! – Hiyori sorri fascinada – Vocês podem ajudar todo mundo?

\- Sim, nossos dons permitem isso, mas nem todos os deuses podem. – o deus do amor informa – Após ser decidido pelo Criador que você receberá um dom divino, além da sua longevidade, o seu poder surgirá especificamente para atender às preces de tipos determinados de pessoas. Isso também acontece com os **Deuses da Calamidade** , já que nem só de bons desejos as orações são feitas.

\- Mas por que os Deuses da Calamidade existem se só trazem o mal?

\- Yukine, eles devem nascer para castigar os seres vivos reencarnados com a alma corrompida. – a deusa da mente e do desejo diz ternamente, tal qual uma mãe ensinando ao filho – Aqueles que levaram com eles ressentimentos do passado, assim destinados a renascerem e passarem privações pelos caminhos do destino de uma vida miserável, só podem sofrer os castigos com a intervenção dos Deuses da Calamidade. Se mesmo após uma nova morte não puderem aceitar seus erros, o ciclo de fatalidade se repetirá até que aprendam. Como nenhuma divindade está imune às dores mundanas, esses carrascos também correm o risco de ceder à mesma escuridão a qual devem impor suas vítimas.

\- Por isso o Criador, certamente, só impõe à prova aqueles que duvidaram de sua resistência às trevas. – seu marido completa – Se suportarem, estes poderão escolher o caminho a tomar para mudar seu destino. Que todos tomem como exemplo o deus Yato. – todos encaram o surpreso rapaz – Ele passou pelo teste, resistiu, e atualmente pode ser considerado o deus da fortuna de muitos, atendendo aos desejos de várias pessoas e até mesmo transformando as más intenções em boas orações.

\- Ah... – Yato coloca a mão esquerda atrás da cabeça, rindo envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo cheio de si – Eu acho que não é pra tanto, que é isso!

\- Mas você mesmo comentou das dificuldades que passou para sobreviver, e seus amigos confirmaram sua persistência para alcançar seu objetivo! Houve quem duvidou de você, como duvidou de si mesmo em alguns momentos... – ele torna a ficar pensativo ao ver o sorriso da deusa, sentindo um calor no peito similar ao choque de temperatura quando se abraça uma pessoa quente, estando o próprio corpo muito frio – Seu coração, entretanto, tornou-se mais forte. Indago-me quem haveria de causar tamanho incentivo em sua vida abençoada. – o jovem olha de soslaio para Hiyori, desviando os olhos com o rosto rubro assim que ela, curiosa, o encara, e os anfitriões se entreolham sorrindo.

\- De qualquer forma, contanto que as divindades não se corrompam podem viver e renascer como Deuses da Fortuna e outros tipos tranquilamente. – Preetish conclui com os olhos fechados – Independente de serem lembrados por humanos...

\- Isso é tranquilizador. – Daikoku encara a sorridente Kofuku e também sorri.

\- Mas... – o ex-deus da calamidade franze o cenho – Deuses não podem fazer tudo que bem quiserem então... – os anfitriões o encaram seriamente.

\- Não. – os dois falam em uníssono – Não podem. – a resposta bem imediata o faz encolher os ombros, lembrando as coisas ruins que já fez, e notando sua inquietação a única humana no recinto abre um sorriso constrangido para desviar a atenção geral.

\- Eu nunca ouvi uma analogia tão precisa sobre a vida quanto esta. É inspirador! Eu posso perguntar só mais uma coisa?

\- Diga senhorita Hiyori. – Manisha põe uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- O que é esse brasão no broche do seu quimono? – ela aponta para o desenho de um aro com asas, cercando um coração, onde dentro dele há um lago de onde emerge o sol entre duas setas, direcionadas uma para cima e outra para baixo.

\- Bem... É proteção, acima de tudo. O aro com asas que permite ao coração uma liberdade repentina, enquanto o protege dos bons e maus desejos da mente humana. Eles surgem de repente, saindo do lago tranquilo da consciência humana, e se movem como setas certeiras contra a luz ou a favor dela, a luz da clareza.

\- Puxa... Todos esses símbolos têm significados bem profundos.

\- Sim, eles têm, mas não se trata apenas de interpretar os sinais, Yukine. É sempre mais importante compreender o significado, seja qual for. Se você puder entender como chegou à interpretação que teve, pode compará-la à mensagem real do sinal visto. Você entenderá o transmissor da mensagem e se entenderá, principalmente. Assim vai poder ver o mundo pelos olhos das outras pessoas, e aceitar mais a fundo quem é de verdade. Todos são únicos, e quando cada um percebe o que possui de especial entre os detalhes comuns de cada comunidade é possível redirecionar seus desejos.

Terminada esta explicação, todos se viram ao corredor à esquerda da entrada, que também está de acordo com a posição dos convidados, quando escutam passos rápidos.

\- Madrinha, viu as minhas presilhas de cabelo...? – a moça se interrompe ainda na entrada da sala, ficando paralisada ao ver os presentes.

\- Acácia, felizmente apareceu! Queríamos apresenta-la! – sua madrinha direciona a mão – Estes convidados são nossos amigos, alguns já de muito tempo. – a garota nem respira direito de nervosismo, e vendo isso seu padrinho limpa a garganta para chamar sua atenção, então ela pisca rapidamente e se curva.

\- Desculpem... É um prazer conhecê-los. Meu nome é Acácia. – ao retornar para a posição natural, seus olhos se encontram com os de Yukine e ambos se reconhecem.

\- Você...? Você é aquela garota...! – Acácia fica assustada e recua um passo.

\- Que garota Yukine-kun? – Hiyori pergunta e ele se volta aos outros.

\- Ela é a garota que eu vi na floresta aquele dia!

\- "Na floresta"? – Preetish franze o cenho, assim como a esposa.

\- Não, eu não o conheço! Ele deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa!

\- Não minta Acácia! – Manisha a fita seriamente, fazendo-a recuar de novo – Que estava fazendo na floresta? Você nos desobedeceu novamente.

\- Ah... Talvez eu tenha me confundido. Estava escuro, então...

\- Não tente defende-la, Yukine. – o deus do amor interrompe – Saiu sem a nossa permissão outra vez, Acácia. Sabe que pode ser pega por um Ayakashi.

\- Eu só queria respirar um pouco de ar fresco e estava perto de casa!

\- Nós pedimos que você não saia para seu próprio bem, mas se não pode obedecer a isso então talvez seja melhor a trancarmos dentro do quarto.

\- Não podem fazer isso! Eu não sou sua Shinki, posso fazer o que eu quiser!

\- Se acha realmente que consegue se virar sozinha lá fora pode tentar.

\- Querido... – antes que a deusa da mente e do desejo contenha o aborrecimento de seu marido, a jovem sai correndo de volta para seu quarto com ar de choro – Acácia! – ela não escuta e some tão rápido quanto surgiu, deixando a situação tensa – Desculpem por isso. Devíamos ter conversado com ela mais tarde.

\- Não me olhe assim! Foi melhor agora, para que ela fique envergonhada e não se arrisque andando sozinha por aí de novo!

\- Mas eu não quero que ela perca a coragem de ver o mundo, Preetish. – ele bufa nervoso em resposta, tentando se acalmar, e enquanto isso ela se volta aos demais – Não esperava que isso acontecesse tão cedo...

\- Então você sabia que ela ia nos desobedecer?

\- Ela é uma menina, Preetish, o que você esperava?! Além disso, muitos espíritos gostam de tê-la por perto, por isso Acácia se sente confortável para sair.

\- Sinto muito. Eu não queria causar nenhum problema.

\- Não é sua culpa Yukine. – a mulher sorri – Acácia cometeu um erro. Ah... Por causa dessa discussão eu não pude entregar a ela o galho de cerejeira que pediu para seu quarto. – diz ao segurar o ramo numa das mãos.

\- Eu entrego pra ela! – a regalia loira se candidata ao levantar.

\- Verdade? – a anfitriã olha para o companheiro, que acena positivamente – Tudo bem então, obrigada. Se você seguir por este corredor encontrará nosso quarto na última porta; passe por ele e vá para a varanda. No topo da primeira escada você verá um _torii_ na frente de uma árvore. Como a passagem está selada, precisará de permissão para dar continuidade. – ela entrega o galho com as flores na mão direita dele e segura-a entre as suas por um tempo, soltando após um brilho marcar as costas dela – Pronto.

\- O que é isso? – Yato questiona curioso, vendo o mesmo símbolo do brasão no broche de Manisha – É alguma marca especial?

\- A que nos representa. – Preetish comenta, mostrando a parte detrás da faixa do seu quimono onde reside a mesma imagem – Com ela você pode atravessar a barreira que fizemos na entrada do quarto da Acácia.

\- Por que selaram a passagem? É para os Ayakashis não entrarem?

\- Sim senhorita Hiyori, e também qualquer outra pessoa que queira lhe fazer mal.

\- Vocês se preocupam bastante com essa menina, mas ela parece difícil de lidar.

\- Felizmente nós temos paciência, Tenjin. Quer dizer, Preetish na maior parte das vezes. – seu marido a encara torcendo o nariz, no que alguns seguram as risadas – Acha que precisa de ajuda para ir até lá, Yukine?

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu vi o portal da entrada, sei onde fica. Com licença. – ele faz uma reverência e sai andando na direção indicada.

\- Esse menino Yukine tem a mesma idade da Acácia?

\- Sim. – seu mestre responde à deusa – Quer dizer, talvez ele seja mais velho um pouco... Olhe, sei que não devia me meter nos problemas de vocês, mas entendo como é lidar com uma criança complicada como ela. Yukine era do mesmo jeito antes.

\- É mesmo? – o deus do amor sorri curioso – E o que fez para muda-lo?

\- Ah... Na verdade nada. Acho que se tiver de dizer uma coisa... Eu acreditei nele. – ninguém fala nada por alguns segundos, deixando-o um pouco nervoso.

\- Acreditou nele... Interessante. Então ele fez muitas coisas ruins?

\- Sim. – os outros confirmam ao mesmo tempo, excerto Bishamon.

\- E isso aconteceu mesmo depois de transformá-lo em seu Shinki?

\- Sim. – o mesmo grupo responde novamente.

\- Mas você não se livrou dele?! – Preetish pergunta retoricamente, achando graça do silêncio desta vez, e com firmeza no olhar Yato confirma acenando – Bom... Então o fato dele ser um Instrumento Abençoado faz todo sentido agora.

\- É impressionante o que uma pessoa pode fazer quando alguém, nem que seja um só indivíduo, acredita nela. Não acham? – a feliz Manisha pende a cabeça para o lado.

Enquanto isso, Yukine já chegou ao portal vermelho na frente da árvore oca que é o acesso principal para o quarto isolado de Acácia. Ele toma fôlego, apertando nas mãos o galho de cerejeira, e com um olhar determinado anda até passar pela barreira. Risonho por ter atravessado o empecilho, ele prossegue subindo a última escadaria e enfim chega ao topo. Parando para respirar, o loiro bate na porta da entrada e não escuta resposta.

Percebendo que ela está destrancada, atreve-se a entrar cautelosamente. Nem sinal da moça em lugar algum. Só aí ele percebe que este cômodo grande na verdade não é o quarto dela e sim um conjunto de ambientes caseiros. Há uma ampla sala, uma cozinha bem organizada, um banheiro luxuoso, e enquanto se admira e fica com inveja pelo belo cenário o Shinki nota outra escada na varanda. Ela é circular e muito comprida.

Tomando coragem, o rapaz sobe, rodando outro tronco de árvore, e alcança o final dos degraus quase rastejando. Com a respiração pesada, fica um pouco amedrontado por estar tão alto. Quando ele se recupera, vê duas cortinas brancas enroladas nos pilares da cobertura inicial e uma janela dupla ao lado dela. Finalmente avista Acácia, sentada na cadeira de frente para sua penteadeira e olhando-se no espelho melancolicamente.

\- Ah... Com licença. – ao vê-lo, ela se levanta assustada – Não fuja, por favor! Eu só vim trazer isto! – o jovem estende o ramo embrulhado na sua direção, esperando que o segure, e assim a garota o faz depois de alguns segundos.

\- Obrigada. Foi minha madrinha que pediu para você trazer?

\- Eu me ofereci. – ele sorri corado, deixando-a um tanto surpresa.

\- Oh... Obrigada então. – ela deposita o arranjo num vaso sobre a escrivaninha – Você estava na floresta aquele dia... Qual o seu nome?

\- Yukine. Eu sou Shinki do deus Yato. Você não sabe quem é, mas ele é legal.

A moça resmunga em resposta, desviando o olhar para a luminária psicodélica em cima do criado-mudo de mogno perto da cama, vibrando em amarelo. Rapidamente suas lembranças sobre o sonho que teve quase um mês atrás retornam. Suas pupilas dilatam ao fitar o loiro: ele estava lá. No sonho, ele estendia a mão e chamava seu nome.

\- Algum problema? – Acácia abre a boca na tentativa de dizer algo.

\- Não... – ela limpa a garganta – Mas acho melhor você ir embora.

\- Ah... Certo. – ele se vira constrangido – Desculpe te incomodar... Ah, e desculpe por ter falado que te vi na floresta! Não sabia que causaria problemas.

\- Tudo bem. – a garota acena ansiosa e o espera sair, percebendo que prendeu sua respiração até então e finalmente a soltando.

Olhando da sacada, espera pacientemente até ver todos os convidados saírem do templo na companhia de Preetish e Manisha. A turma conversa qualquer coisa e sorri de forma aberta. Em dado momento, Yukine se constrange por algo e Hiyori põe as mãos em seus ombros, enquanto Yato a aproxima de si com uma palma e bagunça os cabelos dele com a outra. Esta é a **família** que viu em seu sonho... Onde não há espaço para si.

\- Por que estou tão nervosa? – pensa consigo mesma – Eu não me encaixo ali.

 **Continua...**


	7. O Impulso

**Oi pessoal! Estão gostando da história até aqui? Espero que sim! Estou dando uma passadinha pra avisar que agora as coisas começam a ficar mais emocionantes. Ainda terá muita conversa durante alguns capítulos, período que os personagens precisam se conhecer, e obviamente a parte da ação só vem depois do começo da aventura, então até lá desejo dar um bom entretenimento para vocês. Divirtam-se!**

* * *

 **Cap. 6**

 **O Impulso**

Amanheceu há quase quatro horas. Acácia está ocupada, varrendo as folhas sobre as escadas do templo de Preetish e Manisha. Faz um clima agradável, com muito vento e luz. Quando ela para e toma fôlego, suspirando pensativa ao olhar o céu, seus cabelos flutuam na frente do rosto. Aborrecida, a garota os afasta a tempo de ver um ponto loiro se aproximar correndo na sua direção. Ele acena com vigor e sorrindo bastante.

\- ACÁCIA-CHAN! – Yukine começa a subir os degraus e institivamente ela põe a vassoura na frente do corpo – Bom dia!

\- Bom-Bom dia. – gagueja corada – O que faz aqui?

\- Ah, eu vim trazer isto! – a regalia tira da bolsa a tiracolo um caderno e um estojo – Eu me senti mal pelo que aconteceu, então pensei em te dar um presente.

\- Oh... – a moça o nota envergonhado e resolve aceitar os seus presentes, vendo as canetas coloridas e outros equipamentos de desenho – Obrigada... Mas não precisava.

\- Bom, eu quis te dar alguma coisa de qualquer forma. É só que eu percebi como você gostaria de sair mais, e se não dá pelo menos pode se ocupar com algo.

\- Sei... – ela passa as folhas em branco e o encara de novo – Quer entrar?

\- Eu posso? Não quero perturbar Preetish-sama e Manisha-sama!

\- Tudo bem, eles saíram. Começaram hoje a investigar quem os selou.

\- Ah... E, se eu puder saber, por que eles não fizeram isso antes?

\- Prudência. Foi por minha causa. – esclarece dando meia volta – Você vem?

O rapaz aceita a oferta e a segue até a sala. Acácia logo chama pelo nome de uma das borboletas azuis flutuando pela floresta e esta adentra o cômodo, indo direto para a cozinha após cumprimentar o convidado. Quando retorna, deixa uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos, como no dia anterior, faz uma reverência a Yukine e se retira voando. Os dois se servem e após alguns segundos, de olhadas tímidas da parte dele, ela se pronuncia.

\- Como conseguiu sozinho chegar até aqui e passar pela barreira?

\- Ah, isso?! Quando eu estava pensando em vir aqui, esta tatuagem brilhou. – fala ao mostrar as costas da mão direita – Manisha-sama me marcou.

\- Ah, é o brasão da família! O padrinho e a madrinha o criaram para serem mais bem identificados. Como não têm o costume de sair muito por causa dos outros deuses invejosos, eles conseguem repassar suas mensagens e receber a crença das pessoas com a ajuda do brasão. Quando alguém o vê, sabe logo que estão por perto. Então foi assim que antes você conseguiu passar pela barreira do meu quarto também?

\- Sim. Hoje eu só pensei que gostaria de vir aqui de novo e esta marca me trouxe.

\- Sei... Escute, eu não queria ter sido grossa com você ontem, me desculpe.

\- Ah... Não, você tinha razão de ficar brava! Eu fui ao seu quarto sem permissão!

\- Com uma boa intenção, não para invadir, e eu fui muito hostil. É só que não me acostumei ainda com... Bem, com tudo. – o Shinki dá uma risada.

\- Eu sei como é. É normal se sentir nervoso no começo, afinal, nós precisamos nos acostumar com outra vida. Ou quase... – os dois riem juntos inicialmente, mas ele pausa e fica rubro ao vê-la – Você tem um sorriso bonito.

\- Ah... – seu sorriso murcha automaticamente e o loiro se arrepende de ter falado – Obrigada... Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo ontem, então... – a jovem estende a mão direita, tornando a sorrir – Vamos tentar de novo. – a regalia aceita a proposta e se debruça sobre a mesa pra apertar sua mão – Olá, muito prazer. O meu nome é Acácia. Eu sou uma alma errante. – seu convidado ri.

\- Igualmente. Yukine. Eu sou Shinki do Yatogami.

\- Deus Yato, é...? Você já tinha citado o nome dele. É um deus novo?

\- Está mais pra **deus pobre**. Ele é um deus menor que vive fazendo besteira!

\- Parece preocupante. – ambos riem – Ouvi da madrinha que ele parece promissor.

\- Acho que se pode dizer isso. Ele tem melhorado muito desde que deixou de ser um deus da calamidade. Mas nós ainda não temos moradia própria e...

\- "Deus da calamidade"? Então ele era carrasco de outras pessoas?

\- É, ah... Por assim dizer... Você não sabia disso?

\- Não ouvi tudo. Mas soube que você é um Instrumento Abençoado. – o loiro se envergonha novamente, passando a mão na cabeça e rindo – Deve gostar muito dele.

\- Como eu disse antes, ele é um mestre difícil de lidar, mas é legal.

\- Acredito nisso. Você e aquela garota humana aparentam ser importantes pra ele.

\- Fala da Hiyori? Ah é, eu tenho certeza que o Yato gosta dela! Na verdade todo mundo sabe disso, só ela que não. Também aposto que a Hiyori gosta dele, só não pode dizer isso. Os dois têm medo de ficarem juntos.

\- O padrinho disse a mesma coisa. Eles deviam seguir o conselho dele e confessar o que sentem, ou pode ser tarde demais.

\- Espera aí, o que quer dizer? Preetish-sama não disse nada pra gente!

\- Ah não? Bom, não é como se fosse um segredo, é mais algo de senso comum. A maioria das pessoas só dá valor ao que tem depois de perder. O padrinho diz que se ama alguém de verdade, o melhor é contar para essa pessoa e arriscar o quanto antes, porque se não o fizer vai passar o resto da vida se martirizando por isso, pensando como podia ter sido diferente. Ele diz que mesmo se não der certo, o melhor é não ficar com crise na consciência. Eu penso a mesma coisa, e a madrinha também, é claro.

\- Vocês têm razão. – Yukine junta os pés e apoia as mãos neles – Mas eles não me ouviriam se eu dissesse isso. Além do mais, tem muitos problemas envolvendo eles.

\- Então pode ser melhor os dois conversarem com o padrinho e a madrinha. Eu os conheço há pouco tempo, mas estou certa de que eles podem ajuda-los, isso eu garanto!

\- Eu digo isso pro Yato. – ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça – Ah... Acácia-chan, você não acha que seria melhor se tornar a Shinki de um deles?

\- Não. – a resposta é fria e imediata, o que o assusta um pouco.

\- Mas uma Shinki sem mestre pode ser devorada por Ayakashis!

\- Antes eu fosse devorada, para não ser serva de alguém!

\- Eles nunca te tratariam como "escrava" ou "arma", e disseram que você sabe.

\- Olhe, eu não sei se o padrinho e a madrinha te contaram, mas eu conheci os dois por acaso. Minha intenção nunca foi a de me aproveitar deles! Eles me acolheram e me protegem; sou muita grata, de verdade!... Mas... – ela suspira, baixando os ombros – Eu só não quero passar o resto da minha vida... Ou pós-vida, sei lá, fugindo de fantasmas malignos e me escondendo num templo na floresta! Não é porque sou ingrata, é que...!

\- Eu te entendo. – ele interrompe – Entendo mesmo, de verdade. Infelizmente, não tem jeito de você conseguir sair em segurança daqui sem ser se tornando uma Shinki. E não é ruim como parece! Você pode fazer coisas incríveis, coisas que nunca imaginou!

\- Claro. Então, se é tão bom assim, diga-me: você sabe qual é a diferença entre os Ayakashis e os Shinkis? – a regalia franze o cenho, um tanto assustado pela expressão de vazio nos olhos outrora bonitos – Eu sei responder a isso claramente, talvez porque esteja exatamente no meio dos dois. Sabe o que é?

\- Bem, isso devia ser óbvio. – o loiro sorri, apertando as mãos com uma repentina incerteza ao contrário do que tenta transmitir – Os Ayakashis são malignos e os Shinkis são almas puras que servem aos deuses.

\- Não é essa a maior diferença. – o Shinki volta a ficar sério – O que os diferencia mais está no fato dos Ayakashis poderem ser ouvidos pelos humanos. – as pupilas dele se expandem e ela permanece sombria na sua resposta – Você sempre pode escutar uma vozinha na sua cabeça, te mandando fazer coisas ruins, mas nunca conseguirá ouvir um Shinki. Você é invisível. – desta vez os orbes do rapaz se contraem de choque – Você já deve ter sofrido com a dor de saber que ninguém, nunca mais, mesmo tentando bastante, saberá da sua presença ali. Se você ficar quieto se mistura com o vento, se fizer alguma coisa pra chamar atenção corre o risco de se tornar um Ayakashi, mas aí nunca mais vai ressuscitar. Em outras palavras, mesmo tendo que coletar outra vez os oito atributos da vida, Deuses da Calamidade podem renascer, mas os Shinkis só ganham esse direito se forem mortos como armas divinas ou se seu nome humano for dito. Se sucumbirem às trevas eles perdem esse direito, como corre o risco de acontecer a qualquer alma errante.

\- Por quê...? – Yukine questiona num sussurro, abalado e suando.

\- Por quê? Porque deuses têm privilégios, mesmo não podendo fazer tudo que eles quiserem. Shinkis só são ferramentas, querendo ou não. Vocês estão entre o Plano dos Vivos e o Espiritual, presos entre os dois caminhos até seus mestres morrerem de fato, e não há nada que possam fazer para mudar isso. – seu ouvinte engole a seco, olhando um ponto qualquer na mesa sem real foco e muito desconfortável – Escondida aqui eu ainda posso fazer de conta que não sou invisível e posso conversar com seres gentis, mas toda noite as minhas memórias de vida voltam para me assombrar e lembrar a verdade: estou morta. Mesmo assim, não é algo que me deixa infeliz de qualquer forma. – o rapaz sobe a cabeça novamente, meio confuso – Morta ou viva não me faz diferença. Eu sempre fui invisível. – ela sorri inesperadamente – E você Yukine-kun? Gosta de ser invisível?

Antes que ele possa responder, os dois ouvem vozes do lado de fora. Acácia ergue a cabeça, dispersando a sombriedade no olhar, e levanta para ver quem é. Yato e Hiyori estão subindo as escadas, acompanhados de Preetish e Manisha. O quarteto ri por algum motivo. A garota dá meia volta e ainda fita a regalia rapidamente, então foge para o seu quarto a passos rápidos antes que possa ser impedida.

\- Yukine! – a deusa sorri e estranha sua posição paralisada, mirando o corredor – Está tudo bem? Acácia não apareceu para lhe fazer companhia?

\- Ah... Não, ela... Quer dizer, sim! Ela estava aqui agora há pouco.

\- Yukine, seu safado! – seu mestre pula em seu pescoço – Por que não disse que ia fazer uma visita? Fugiu de mim sem mais nem menos! Eu acordei e você não estava em nenhum lugar da casa da Kofuku e do Daikoku, então fiquei feito louco te caçando!

\- Ele ficou muito preocupado. – a humana acrescenta, deixando-o rubro e fazendo os demais rirem – Como conseguiu chegar aqui sozinho, Yukine-kun?

\- A marca que a Manisha-sama me deu me trouxe aqui.

\- Imaginei que fosse isso, por isso tranquilizamos estes dois quando fomos visitar Kofuku e Daikoku. – o deus do amor se dirige para a cozinha – Querem comer algo?

\- Eu quero voltar a dormir. – Yato declara bocejando – Acordei muito cedo.

\- Pode ficar à vontade. Os quartos para hóspedes ficam no corredor à direita.

\- Obrigado senhora Manisha! – ele sai saltitando e abrindo as portas do corredor.

\- Ei Yato, deixe de ser bisbilhoteiro! Puxa... Desculpe por isso.

\- Está tudo bem Yukine. Preetish querido, Yukine e Acácia parecem já ter comido algo, então traga uma bebida para mim e a senhorita Hiyori, está bem?!

\- Certo. Imagino que ninguém seja contra uns petiscos. – o homem se retira rindo.

\- Não precisam me chamar de "senhorita", basta Hiyori mesmo.

\- Está bem então, Hiyori. – as duas sorriem antes de a moça tropeçar.

\- O que são essas coisas no chão? – ela as segura – Yukine-kun, você trouxe isso?

\- Sim, eu trouxe pra Acácia-chan. – as mulheres o encaram com surpresa – O quê?

\- "Acácia-chan"? – Hiyori sorri sugestiva e ele fica completamente vermelho, no que ambas tentam não rir para não deixa-lo mais constrangido – Vocês ficaram amigos?

\- Não é isso! Quer dizer... – a súbita tristeza dele faz Manisha franzir o cenho.

\- O que houve Yukine? Acácia disse alguma coisa ruim para você, te tratou mal?

\- Não, não, não é isso! – se apressa em dizer, balançando as mãos – É que... Soube que vocês estavam fora investigando o culpado pela sua prisão.

\- É verdade. Foi uma busca sem resultados, por enquanto.

\- Bom... A Acácia-chan me disse que vocês não tinham começado a fazer buscas ainda por causa dela. Acho que ela se sente... Um incômodo.

\- "Incômodo"? Ora, que bobagem! Acácia é como uma filha para Preetish e eu! Se não saímos muito neste primeiro mês foi porque queríamos educa-la primeiro, para ficar acostumada a esta nova realidade. O que ela disse para você?

\- Ah... Eu... Não sei se devia contar. – Preetish retorna neste momento.

\- Acho que devia. Nós insistimos. – ele responde e o rapaz fita a amiga.

\- Tudo bem Yukine-kun. Eu vou vigiar o Yato e deixar vocês à vontade.

Não era essa a intenção do seu olhar suplicante, contudo agora não há volta. Com um suspiro, senta no mesmo lugar e os espera se acomodarem para falar o que ela disse.

...

\- Yato...? – Hiyori cantarola seu nome ao entrar no terceiro quarto e por fim o vê, deitado na cama de casal macia com lençóis brancos – Puxa vida, você se larga mesmo em qualquer canto! – comenta baixinho, sorrindo ao se aproximar – Devia se ver agora Yato; está com um sorriso enorme. É bom descansar em um lugar confortável, não é?!

A moça senta ao lado direito dele e fica parada, o observando por algum tempo. O deus dorminhoco continua de braços abertos, resmungando algo. Para tentar ouvir o que é isso, ela dobra os joelhos e se debruça sobre seu corpo. Quando chega mais perto, num inesperado aperto Yato a puxa para si e diz seu nome com um grande sorriso, beijando-a na sequência. O braço direito segura suas costas e a perna esquerda levanta um pouco.

A jovem permanece paralisada, sentindo o selinho fazer seus lábios formigarem e as mãos dobrarem, puxando de leve o lençol da cama e a manga do moletom dele. Logo a palma atrevida dele desliza das duas blusas dela, a sem mangas por cima da outra mais transparente, para sua saia. Num gesto inconsciente, ele pressiona os dedos contra o seu bumbum e imediatamente é acordado na base do tapa, logo sendo jogado no chão.

\- Que é isso Hiyori? Por que me bateu? – pergunta ao se apoiar na cama pra subir, com a mão na bochecha quente, e se assusta com o olhar nervoso dela.

\- COMO AINDA PERGUNTA ISSO, SEU TARADO?! VOCÊ ME APALPOU!

\- Ah? Do que está...? – antes que possa se defender, Yukine entra desesperado.

\- Acácia-chan...! – ele recupera o fôlego – Acácia-chan sumiu!

 **Continua...**


	8. A Solidão

**Então pessoal, quando eu vou escrever algo novo a primeira coisa que faço, às vezes até antes mesmo de planejar o título das histórias, é escolher as fotos. De acordo com a quantidade de imagens que quero acrescentar, eu calculo uma quantidade exata de capítulos. Estava planejando encerrar esta fanfic com 19 capítulos, mas decidi acrescentar mais dois e um especial. Como não quero dar spoilers, vou apenas terminar nesta informação e deixá-los ler a continuação. Abraço!**

* * *

 **Cap. 7**

 **A Solidão**

\- Como assim "sumiu" Yukine? – Yato lhe questiona – Ela desapareceu?

\- É isso que significa **sumir** , seu idiota! Estou dizendo que ela não está aqui!

\- Ei, não fale comigo deste jeito! Eu não tenho culpa de nada!

\- Desculpe... – o loiro abaixa a cabeça e vendo sua aflição o casal no quarto tenta ignorar a briga anterior e se aproxima dele.

\- O que aconteceu Yukine-kun? Onde estão Preetish-sama e Manisha-sama?

\- Estão procurando no templo! Acontece que eu contei pra eles umas coisas e...!

\- Comece pelo princípio. O que você disse? – seu mestre insiste.

Yukine conta tudo que Acácia lhe disse durante a conversa de meia hora atrás. A dupla de ouvintes se surpreende com algumas coisas, como ele se surpreendeu. Ao final da história, Hiyori põe a mão no ombro do Shinki, para tentar tranquiliza-lo.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ela está bem. Pode ter ido tomar um ar na floresta, como já fez antes. Os animais vão protegê-la se alguma coisa acontecer.

\- Mas e se um deles for possuído por um Ayakashi, como já aconteceu com aquela marmota? Ela não tinha permissão para sair e agora Preetish-sama e Manisha-sama até podem castiga-la, tudo porque eu não fiquei de olho!

\- Ei, a culpa não é sua, pare de ficar se culpando! Ela não é nossa responsabilidade de qualquer jeito. – os dois encaram o deus parecendo indignados, então ele completa – Mas podemos ajudar a procurar na floresta. Agora, se um de vocês ficar em perigo por causa dela, eu não vou me responsabilizar pela segurança daquela menina!

\- Acácia-chan não é uma garota má, Yato. – a moça afirma – Ela só está confusa e se sentindo assustada. Você sabe como é.

\- Pode ser, mas não me importa! A minha prioridade são vocês dois. – os amigos se entreolham e sorriem pela expressão emburrada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada do rapaz – Agora vamos logo, antes que dê tempo de alguma coisa ruim acontecer!

O quinteto vasculha tudo com a ajuda dos espíritos da Floresta das Almas, porém nenhum sinal da garota. Manisha pede que uma das borboletas envie uma mensagem ao grupo de aliados para ajudarem nas buscas. Ao fim do dia só há uma conclusão lógica: ela fugiu para a cidade. Com a mesma determinação, todos se dispõem caridosamente a continuar com as buscas por respeito aos Deuses da Fortuna. Logo escurece.

Com o local marcado para o encontro sendo a residência de Kofuku e Daikoku, os membros da equipe se dispersam. Yukine vasculha todos os lugares conhecidos e então se vê na mesma praça onde um dia teve a infelicidade de ver aquela garotinha que não sabia da sua condição de fantasma ser consumida por Ayakashis. Por coincidência, bem no mesmo banco onde fizeram companhia um ao outro lá está Acácia.

Seu semblante é deprimente, abraçando as próprias pernas dobradas e observando o chão com olhos vazios. Ele recupera o fôlego pela corrida até ali e vai se aproximando a passos lentos. Ela só levanta a cabeça quando a regalia já está na sua frente.

\- Acácia-chan, eu te achei! – diz sorrindo, sem obter resposta – O que...?

\- Se importa? Está tapando a luz. – o loiro olha para o poste e senta ao seu lado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Por que fugiu de novo?

\- Não estava me sentindo bem. – responde simplesmente.

\- Preetish-sama e Manisha-sama estão loucos atrás de você! Todo mundo está te procurando! – a jovem vira o rosto um tanto surpresa.

\- "Todo mundo"? – ele acena afirmando – E por quê?

\- Como "por que"? Porque nos importamos com você!

\- Só que eu não sou nada de vocês. Não precisam se preocupar comigo.

\- Mas... – o rapaz se lembra do que Yato disse e faz uma careta – Mas mesmo não precisando eu me preocupo! **Eu** me importo com você!

\- Se importa? – o Shinki acena confirmando, então ela cola a bochecha esquerda no joelho direito e fica o encarando sem piscar – Os seus olhos são lindos. – fala sem pensar, deixando-o rubro – Mas não consigo dizer que tipo de cor eles têm. – ele dá um riso deprimido, balançando os ombros uma vez.

\- Já me disseram que eles se parecem com frutos de alguma planta espinhosa, mas do tipo nem doces, nem amargos ou até venenosos. Só... Não valem à pena. – a voz dele decai ainda mais – Por isso nem os pássaros se aproximariam da planta para comê-los, e nenhuma pessoa se interessaria em colhê-los. São frutos que... Ficam abandonados para murcharem, apodrecerem e morrerem. – ri novamente, fingindo ignorar as suas próprias palavras pesadas – É triste, não acha?! – quando ele encara a ouvinte, se assusta por vê-la mais surpresa e séria do que imaginava.

\- "Triste"? – repete quase num sussurro, virando o rosto para a escuridão à frente – Acha isso triste? – o jovem não dá uma resposta de imediato, estranhando sua reação – Você sabia que a **acácia espinhosa** é uma espécie de planta autossuficiente?

\- Verdade? – Yukine pergunta, sendo esta a sua vez de ficar surpreendido ao ver que a expressão de Acácia sugere um rumo nada agradável para a conversa casual.

\- Sim. – ela prossegue sem ânimo na voz – Ela não necessita de muita água e, com suas raízes, sufoca qualquer árvore que cresça ao seu redor. Suas flores também têm o poder de cegar, as sementes de levar à morte, e a única parte da planta utilizada como antídoto é a raiz. Isto quer dizer que se deve ter cautela quando se trata desta árvore.

\- Onde está querendo chegar? – ele se assusta ao vê-la olhar em sua direção, com olhos vazios tal qual o silêncio da noite, voltando à posição anterior.

\- O meu nome define quem eu sou. – a moça responde numa voz arrastada – Uma acácia solitária e assustadora. Em vida, eu não tive nenhum amigo, fui abandonada por meus pais e morri num incêndio, sem que ninguém viesse me socorrer. – ela move só os olhos para o outro lado, ainda soando bem depressiva – Eu nasci fadada a afastar todas as pessoas de perto de mim. Não era desejada, não era amada... Não era nada. – o rosto do rapaz se contrai em uma careta de medo ao vê-la encará-lo de novo, com seus lábios entreabertos – Você me entende? Por que eu ia querer viver de novo?

\- Mas... – as palavras fogem à mente por uns instantes, vendo-a tão assustadora, então sua expressão se torna firme, ainda que as mãos tremam ao segurar a garota pelos ombros – Você só cometeu um erro no passado! Certo, você foi castigada por isso, mas se aceitar o que aconteceu vai poder reencarnar e ter uma vida melhor!

\- Do que você está falando? – a alma errante o fita confusa.

\- Preetish-sama e Manisha-sama disseram que quando as pessoas cometem erros em vida, elas precisam ser castigadas na próxima encarnação. Com certeza foi isso que aconteceu com você! Porém já acabou, então, se você aceitar isso, se quiser seguir em frente, poderá renascer e ter um destino melhor dessa vez! – a jovem continua o olhando em silêncio, sentindo o aperto nos braços diminuir até a regalia soltá-la completamente.

\- Yukine-kun, você sabe o que acontece quando um deus convoca uma alma para ser seu Shinki? – ele permanece quieto – O fantasma não tem mais chance de consertar o que deixou pendente antes de morrer, porque já não se lembra do seu passado, como você. Eu sou uma alma errante que lembra quem era quando viva e não gosto disso, mas também não posso largar meu arrependimento, porque eu... – ela começa a chorar, sem mover um músculo – A única coisa que queria era viver. Eu queria... Pessoas calorosas, um lar... Eu queria amigos, uma família... E... Não posso sentir mais nada.

\- Acácia-chan... – as lágrimas dela aumentam e as dele iniciam.

\- Eu não tenho mais pra onde voltar... Nunca tive. Estou sozinha, sempre estive. Se eu aceitar isso... – o casal chora junto, a garota batendo com pouca força os punhos no peito do loiro fungante – Se eu... Se eu aceitar...! Se eu aceitar, o que vai acontecer? EU QUERO MORRER, MAS JÁ ESTOU MORTA! – Yukine a abraça, pondo o rosto entre os cabelos de Acácia enquanto ela aperta as suas camisa e jaqueta, com a cabeça no peito masculino – EU NÃO VIVI NADA! EU NASCI MORTA! NINGUÉM ME QUER E NEM NUNCA QUIS, NÃO POSSO ACEITAR ISSO! QUE PECADO EU COMETI PRA DEUS ME CASTIGAR ASSIM? POR QUE TODOS ME ODEIAM?

\- NÃO DIGA ISSO! – o grito dele sobrepõe o dela finalmente, acalmando ambos um pouco – Eu não odeio você! Os outros também não; Yato, Hiyori, Kofuku, Daikoku, nenhum deles te odeia! Se... – o Shinki toma fôlego, soluçando uma vez mais – Se você não consegue seguir em frente... Nós vamos te ajudar. – a moça resmunga, sentindo seu corpo ser trazido com mais força para junto da regalia – Nós vamos ser sua família, seus melhores amigos! Vamos te dar um lar pra voltar; vamos rir juntos, nos divertir juntos, chorar, brigar, e depois de ficarmos com raiva um do outro nós faremos as pazes! Eu te prometo que faremos tudo como você sempre sonhou, só...! Por favor, não diga aquelas coisas outra vez! – as lágrimas do rapaz provocam mais uma enxurrada vinda dela, que finalmente retribui seu abraço, e ambos choram por um longo tempo até sossegarem.

\- Acho que somos parecidos então... – ela fala com a voz abafada, rindo sem graça – Uma planta espinhosa e um fruto vazio.

\- É... Acho que sim... – o loiro concorda com o mesmo sorriso triste, mesmo mais aliviado, e esconde o rosto nos cabelos macios de novo sem notar a presença camuflada de todos os membros do grupo de busca presenciando a cena.

...

\- Muito bem, ela já dormiu. – Manisha avisa aos presentes na sala, tendo voltado do quarto da afilhada com seu marido – Oh Yukine, como podemos te agradecer?

\- Está tudo bem Manisha-sama, eu... Também não fiz nada de mais.

\- É claro que fez! – Preetish afirma sorrindo, recolhendo o caderno de desenho e o estojo com canetas da mesa de centro – Você conseguiu liberar toda tensão reprimida da Acácia de uma única vez. Graças a isso ela está bem melhor. Acho que a noite será mais tranquila hoje e seus pesadelos irão embora, finalmente!

\- Fico contente. – ele responde colocando sua bolsa na diagonal – Só conversamos um pouco. Depois que ela desabafou eu até comecei a chorar também! – diz rindo.

\- Nós sabemos. – Yato responde maliciosamente, deixando-o chocado e rubro – A propósito, que história foi aquela de vocês serem parecidos?

\- Vocês estavam espiando? – a regalia loira reclama – Até quanto vocês ouviram?

\- Eu perguntei primeiro! Responda! – o rapaz cruza os braços e vira o rosto.

\- Não é da sua conta, seu deus pervertido. – o ex-deus da calamidade abre a boca e faz um som agudo de surpresa antes de uma veia saltar da sua testa.

\- COMO DISSE? REPITA SE FOR HOMEM, SEU SHINKI PROBLEMÁTICO!

\- Eu ouvi tudo antes de entrar no quarto. Hiyori disse que você a apalpou. – todos os olhares se voltam para os dois, mais ainda a ele.

\- Isso é verdade Yato? Por favor, diga que é mentira! Como teve coragem?!

\- Por que parece tão nervoso com isso, meu senhor? – a ciumenta Tsuyu reclama.

\- Realmente não esperava que chegasse a esse ponto, Yato. – Kazuma balança sua cabeça em reprovação, arrumando os óculos.

\- Eu esperava. – Bishamon confessa com cara de paisagem.

\- Você, seu canalha miserável...! – Daikoku o agarra pela gola do agasalho.

\- Como pôde Yatinho? – Kofuku abraça Hiyori – A pobre Hiyorin foi violada!

\- Peraí, eu não fui "violada" coisa nenhuma! – ela se desprende – Não aconteceu nada do que vocês estão pensando! Mas o Yato realmente me apalpou...

\- O QUÊ? – a maioria berra com surpresa e alguns muito aborrecidos.

\- ESPEREM, ESPEREM! Do que está falando Hiyori? Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada disso! Por favor, não deixe eles me matarem!

\- Gente, GENTE! – o grito dela faz todos se acalmarem – Yato disse a verdade. O que aconteceu foi um acidente. Eu acho... – responde envergonhada.

\- Como assim você acha? Quando foi que eu te apalpei?

\- Quando estava dormindo. – todos o encaram ameaçadoramente de novo – Mas foi inconsciente! Só que... Você disse meu nome enquanto dormia. – Yato cora inteiro e a jovem também ganha uma cor mais avermelhada – E...

\- Ele fez mais alguma coisa? – a deusa da pobreza questiona e a moça comprime a boca numa linha fina, fazendo Preetish e Manisha se entreolharem sorridentes.

\- Não... Por favor, gente, já chega! – o Shinki mais velho obedece, soltando-o.

\- Caramba...! Viu só o tumulto que você fez Yukine?!

\- Eu? Até parece que a culpa é minha! Você que estava bisbilhotando!

\- Todo mundo estava, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

\- E como foi que vocês souberam onde estávamos? – o loiro pergunta um tanto ruborizado e de braços cruzados, então seu mestre toca a parte de trás do pescoço.

\- Você me picou, então eu soube onde estavam. – a regalia se surpreende e abaixa a cabeça tristemente – E foi uma picada forte!

\- Desculpe. – neste momento a deusa da mente e do desejo se aproxima.

\- Tudo bem Yukine. Você estava preocupado com Acácia, é compreensível. Posso ver isso Yato? – ele permite que ela toque a área afetada e logo a mancha desaparece – Como está agora? – Yato passa a mão muitas vezes no local com surpresa.

\- Não sinto nada! Incrível! – todos chegam perto para verificar – Como fez isso?

\- Mudei sua percepção de dor. Eu tenho a capacidade de me aproximar das mentes das pessoas. Acredite: as coisas, de fato, não são o que parecem. Se algo tem valor ou se é inútil, você decide. Às vezes damos importância demais a problemas pequenos. Se os Shinkis sofrem com seus arrependimentos, saudades e tudo mais deixado no Plano dos Vivos, reprimir seus sentimentos não é tarefa que cabe aos deuses nem a qualquer um. É um processo natural de perda com o qual todos devem aprender a lidar sem pressa. Pare de se preocupar com o comportamento do Yukine e continue acreditando nele, então as dores vão sumir. Isso também vale para os outros. As picadas são apenas o reflexo das suas preocupações, o mesmo que dores de cabeça são para humanos estressados. – todos agradecem e por fim o grupo se vai, deixando os anfitriões olhando da porta.

\- Não sei você, mas eu estou vendo quatro casais indo embora.

\- Ora, e não foi por termos a mesma visão de mundo que nos casamos? – os dois sorriem – Seria lamentável deixa-los se perderem no comodismo. E Yukine na solidão...

 **Continua...**


	9. O Sonho

**Oi pessoal! Bom, este capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava, e provavelmente o próximo também ficará, mas acredito que não seja um problema, certo?! Aproveitem!**

* * *

 **Cap. 8**

 **O Sonho**

Já se passaram três dias desde o desaparecimento temporário de Acácia. As visitas dos amigos de Preetish e Manisha continuam frequentes, mas agora o grupo também se aproximou mais da afilhada do casal, especialmente Yukine. Ele constantemente lhe faz companhia, sempre procurando novidades para leva-las até ela, já que não pode sair da Floresta das Almas. Hiyori, por sua vez, tenta fazer qualquer coisa para esquecer Yato.

Não exatamente o deus, na verdade, pois mesmo que quisesse não poderia, até se algum inimigo tentasse apagar sua memória novamente. O ex-deus da calamidade está enraizado nas suas lembranças e no seu coração. Já admitiu isso para si mesma há muito tempo... E é este o problema. O que ela pretende esquecer é o beijo trocado com ele; por acidente, certo, mas ainda assim um beijo. Não importa para onde vá, isso a persegue.

A sensação dos lábios dele continua na sua boca, independente do quanto tenha se esforçado para escovar os dentes, passar brilho labial, comer coisas amargas e até uma ou outra fruta azeda. Não é algo ruim, pelo contrário! A questão é que se a relação deles não pode dar certo, ficar relembrando um momento tão bom entre os dois, ainda mais na condição do próprio rapaz nem se recordar da situação, é completamente frustrante!

Graças a essa circunstância, muitas perguntas têm pairado na mente de Hiyori. Em outras ocasiões, Yato a protegeu, foi gentil consigo e tentou diverti-la quando se sentia mal. Aquele deslize pode ter sido um **acidente** de fato, tanto da boca quanto das mãos? E há o acréscimo inegável na história de que ele chamou seu nome em sonho! Aquilo só passou de um reflexo inconsciente por ouvir sua voz, ou realmente sonhava com ela?

Para tirar todas essas dúvidas, a meio Ayakashi resolveu conversar com Manisha hoje. Talvez Preetish também pudesse ajudar, mas no momento a moça quer entender a sua mente antes do coração. Depois do almoço, ela vai à casa de Kofuku e Daikoku pra chamar Yukine para irem ao templo, porém descobre que ele saiu com o seu mestre e o deus do amor, visando descobrir pistas sobre o misterioso inimigo à solta.

Não há como saber com certeza quem pode ter selado os Deuses da Fortuna sem investigar os próprios deuses, contudo chegar de mansinho e interrogar cada um como quem não quer nada demanda tempo. Sem a regalia loira, a jovem precisa pensar numa outra maneira de aparecer no lar do casal sem andar quilômetros. A marca dos deuses é um passe livre conveniente apenas quando o Shinki que a retém está por perto.

Sendo assim, aproveitando o fim de semana, Hiyori deixa o corpo em casa e parte direto para o templo de Tenjin. Felizmente qualquer deus ou deusa pode ter acesso aos templos de outros deuses, contanto que já o tenham visto. Ele concorda em leva-la e faz questão de levar Tsuyu como das outras vezes, o que não a incomoda e nem às outras Shinkis. Por sorte a dona da casa está presente quando chegam.

Enquanto a senhorita pede um instante de diálogo com Manisha, os outros jogam damas com Acácia na varanda. As duas se dirigem à sala de estar e se acomodam.

\- O templo está impecável! Parece cada vez mais bonito sempre que venho aqui!

\- Obrigada Hiyori, mas o crédito vai quase todo para os espíritos da floresta. – as duas riem – Acácia gosta de ajudar as borboletas de vez em quando, para se distrair.

\- A propósito, por que todas as borboletas daqui são azuis?

\- Bom, lembra-se do que eu já disse sobre tudo ter um significado profundo? Isso funciona com as cores também. Azul representa serenidade. Aqui na Floresta das Almas os espíritos estão quase sempre calmos.

\- Que bom. – a moça desvia o olhar e a deusa levanta uma sobrancelha.

\- Você não veio até aqui, pedir para conversar comigo, por causa das borboletas, certo?! Que assunto deseja discutir comigo?

\- Bem... É sobre o que aconteceu há alguns dias. Entre mim e o Yato.

\- Oh... Hiyori, eu sei que quer, muito além de qualquer coisa, ficar junto do Yato. Não é?! – a ouvinte engole e vira o rosto, logo a observando de novo com o rosto rubro.

\- Como pode saber de uma coisa da qual nem eu mesma tenho certeza?

\- Eu sou Manisha, a deusa **da mente e do desejo**. Não tenho este nome à toa!

\- Claro... – elas riem outra vez – Não é difícil ser casada com o deus do amor?

\- Não porque nós conciliamos nossos desejos. Assim resistimos às tentações dos reinos moral e mental. Ele me completa, e eu a ele. Não é assim que se sente com Yato?

\- Sim. – Hiyori sorri convicta, despertando igual sorriso amável em Manisha – É até engraçada a nossa história. Ninguém achava até agora que poderíamos ficar juntos, nem mesmo Kofuku-san, quem mais torce por nós. Eu realmente quero ficar ao lado do Yato para sempre, mas pelo que todos dizem não conseguia ter tanta convicção de poder desejar isso. Agora tenho mais certeza do que nunca. Acho que só precisava desabafar.

\- Fico feliz em poder ajudar... E quem dizia que não poderiam ficar juntos?

\- Todo mundo mesmo! Pelo menos todos que notam o quanto somos próximos... Tenjin-sama disse isso algumas vezes, mas eu me recusei a ouvir.

\- Ele disse? – a deusa contrai o semblante, fitando um ponto do cômodo enquanto pensa, e logo se volta à jovem – Minha querida, não ligue para o que as outras pessoas possam dizer ou já tenham dito sobre vocês. Se quiser algo, deve lutar para conquistar. Se quiser ficar com Yato, fique com o Yato. Estou certa de que ele ficará feliz de saber sua decisão quando decidir contar, a qualquer hora.

\- Espere, isso quer dizer que ele gosta de mim também? Pode me dizer se é isso?

\- Bem... Poder eu posso, mas sei que não devo. Desculpe-me querida, não quero me envolver neste relacionamento de vocês além do necessário, e com "necessário" eu quero dizer nada além da sua autorização.

\- Mas eu estou te autorizando a me dizer se o Yato gosta ou não de mim! Gosta?

\- Hiyori, eu sei que seria mais fácil se todos pudessem ter na hora as respostas de todas as suas perguntas, contudo, assim seria bastante complicado diferenciar as pessoas fracas das mais valorosas. Não desejo tirar a sua coragem de se confessar por deixar que minha boca me ultrapasse de novo, e acredite: isso é muito comum da minha parte! – a conselheira sorri divertida e a ouvinte suspira resignada.

\- Então, em poucas palavras, ele não gosta de mim?!

\- Eu não disse que sim ou não. Pela última vez criança, apenas deixe fluir! Verá o quanto sua determinação te fará seguir mais longe antes que perceba.

\- Sim... Obrigada Manisha-sama! – ela se curva e sai correndo contente.

A meio Ayakashi convida Acácia para brincarem de perseguir as borboletas pelos arredores, um dos únicos passatempos permitidos pelo padrinho e a madrinha da garota. A anfitriã do lar espera até que as duas sumam de vista, acenando na corrida, então seu olhar se volta a Tenjin e o cenho franze num piscar.

\- Tenjin! – o deus da aprendizagem se arrepia ao sentir o tom de voz sério nela e se vira devagar, sorrindo um tanto receoso.

\- Sim Manisha? – ela contrai um pouco mais o semblante, separando as mãos.

\- Venha comigo. Quero falar com você a sós. – ele toma fôlego e deixa seu leque com Tsuyu, seguindo-a pelos corredores até o recanto de meditação do templo, o que se parece com um coreto isolado a oeste da clareira, no final de uma ponte de madeira sem cordas – Sente-se. – o homem obedece e se acomoda de joelhos na almofada de frente para a dela – Tenjin, eu soube de uma coisa perturbadora sobre você.

\- Ah é? – as suas mãos já começam a suar – E o que é?

\- Nada muito grave, a menos que isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Preetish, mas acho que posso contornar a situação se fizer você perceber a magnitude de suas palavras. Elas tiveram um grande peso sobre Yato e Hiyori. Acredito que saiba do que estou falando.

\- É... Seria sobre cortar os laços entre eles?

\- Oh, então você sugeriu a ele que fizesse isso? – Manisha eleva mais sua cabeça, fazendo-o engolir a seco de nervosismo excessivo e aborrecimento consigo mesmo pelo deslize – Na verdade, eu soube que disse aos dois a sua opinião sobre não poderem ficar juntos. Mas você chegou mesmo a dizer que Yato devia **cortar seus laços** com Hiyori? – Tenjin abaixa a cabeça, fazendo-a suspirar – Oh Tenjin... O que houve com você?

\- Eu precisei insistir nisso! Hiyori corre muito perigo por estar entre nós, e você também deveria saber disso Manisha!

\- Eu sei bem, não me julgue por tola! – ele se cala novamente, desviando o olhar pra baixo, então a deusa toma fôlego e suaviza a voz – Tenjin, meu amigo, você mudou muito. Quando nos conhecemos, a cada passo estava evoluindo da pessoa que era para alguém melhor. Quando deixou de acreditar no amor? Se Hiyori não quis se afastar de Yato, mesmo com tanto perigo, isso já serviria de prova para mostrar a força da relação deles! E por que não tentou se aproximar de Tsuyu? Sabe que ela o ama. – o deus ergue o rosto sem saber como responder – Passou todo esse tempo se afastando do que queria, deixando o seu espírito envelhecer e perturbando a mente dos jovens?! Por que fez isso?

\- Eu... Não sabia o que fazer sem seus conselhos, Manisha. Sem você ou Preetish, muitos deuses ficaram completamente desorientados! Não somos fortes o bastante para lidar com os Deuses do Céu, e de uns tempos para cá eu venho percebendo mudanças realmente estranhas nos membros da elite.

\- Que tipo de mudanças? São físicas ou comportamentais?

\- É que as atitudes dos deuses parecem ter ficado mais traiçoeiras. Antes eu estava até certo que Takemikazuchi era responsável pelo aprisionamento de vocês, mas agora penso haver outra pessoa envolvida nisso. Alguém entre eles pode estar influenciando suas atitudes. É apenas uma hipótese, admito.

\- Bem, eu soube por Kofuku o que aconteceu de mais importante durante a nossa ausência. Eles deram pena de morte a muitos. De fato penso que devam estar loucos e pretendo ir a fundo nisso... Mesmo assim, seu receio pela reação deles não justifica suas atitudes, Tenjin. Você passou dos limites, não adianta negar!

\- Eu sei disso, me desculpe. Só não tive coragem suficiente de fazer ou dizer o que queria muitas vezes, então me precipitei.

\- Pois agora se muna com esta coragem. – ela toca seu ombro direito e logo a sua mão começa a brilhar – Defenda os seus, Tenjin, assim como defendem você. Valorize quem te preza, pois nunca sabemos com certeza o dia de amanhã. Diga o que sente de verdade, lute por sua felicidade e pela de seus irmãos de coração. Aprenda com os erros dos outros, mas acima de tudo com os seus, para fazer o certo, ainda que não seja o mais fácil, e ensinar aos demais o caminho da dignidade e do bem estar. – Manisha se afasta e levanta – Eu posso até morrer lutando contra aqueles que tentarem ferir quem amo, mas não cairei facilmente! Tenho a determinação de viver para as pessoas que amo e retribuem meu amor! Quem não a tem só se agarra à vida pelo medo da morte. Essa é uma das coisas que aprendi com Preetish.

É a vez de Tenjin ficar sério. Tendo absorvido as palavras, ele levanta e a fita bem determinado, um tanto ansioso esperando a resposta da próxima pergunta.

\- E se matassem as pessoas que você ama? – para sua surpresa, após uns segundos a amiga sorri inabalável, juntando as mãos como de costume.

\- Então eu saberia que também estaria a ponto de morrer, porque a única forma de eu desistir de respirar é se perder a minha razão de viver, e não tenho apenas Preetish. Eu amo todas as pessoas que são minhas amigas, amo todos os espíritos desta floresta, amo Acácia! Eu lutaria por cada um deles, sem pestanejar! Enquanto viver alguém para quem nós possamos dar nosso amor, vale à pena lutar para ficar ao lado delas mais um pouquinho... Mesmo se for contra o próprio Criador. Por certo ele entende. Você não?

O deus da aprendizagem não consegue dizer nada, e com um último sorriso a deusa da mente e do desejo sai dali antes dele. Neste momento, Yato, Yukine e Preetish chegam à clareira. Hiyori e Acácia param de perseguir as borboletas ao verem os três e a anfitriã vai recepcionar seu companheiro e os recentes convidados.

\- Ah, Yukine-kun! – a alma errante o chama e ele, já com um enorme sorriso no rosto, corre na sua direção também enquanto os deuses caminham devagar, vendo graça na festa pela reunião tão simples – Oi!

\- Oi. – o loiro enrubesce um pouco – Eu trouxe outro caderno de desenho.

\- Obrigada! – a garota o toma em mãos – Eu terminei o primeiro que você me deu.

\- Verdade? E eu posso ver? – a jovem pondera, passeando com os olhos pela área.

\- Quem sabe um dia. – o garoto faz uma careta marota.

\- Eu quero ver agora! – os dois riem e correm na direção do quarto dela.

\- Eles não são uma graça, Preetish? – Manisha observa encantada, com uma mão sobre a bochecha e cutucando o ombro do marido para ver o encontro igualmente alegre do outro casal conversando trivialidades, então o homem ri.

\- Sim, os quatro. – diz juntando as mãos debaixo das longas mangas do quimono – Talvez nós possamos esperar coisas incríveis deles.

Enquanto isso, a dupla mais nova sobe as escadarias enormes e chega ao destino. Como sempre, a regalia alcança o topo tomando fôlego. A dona do aposento ri, tirando da gaveta da escrivaninha seu antigo caderno e sentando no chão. O amigo a acompanha e tenta pegá-lo, mas ela o levanta para longe das suas mãos.

\- Eu te deixo ver, só não tire sarro de mim! Meus desenhos não são tão bons.

\- Ok. – todavia, quando o Shinki folheia as primeiras páginas suas pupilas dilatam de surpresa – Do que está falando? Seus desenhos são muito bons!

\- Mentira. – o rapaz balança a cabeça em negação para confirmar sua afirmação.

\- Não, é verdade! – ele vê sorrindo as imagens coloridas da paisagem da Floresta das Almas – Os meus é que não são bons. Na verdade não chegam nem perto dos seus!

\- Você trouxe seu caderno? Eu gostaria de ver. – Yukine coloca a mão na bolsa.

\- Não! – nega um tanto assustado e rubro – Vamos fazer outra coisa. Quer jogar?

\- Já joguei. Não é justo... Agora eu quero ver seus desenhos! Eu mostrei os meus!

\- Tá bom, mas também não pode rir. – ela concorda e o espera entregá-lo, sorrindo com mais encanto vendo os rabiscos pintados de si mesmo e dos amigos, além de locais do lado de fora – Eu disse que eram ruins. – o loiro passa a mão na cabeça.

\- São fofos. – a risada feminina, parecida com a de uma criança travessa, o deixa hipnotizado por uns segundos, então Acácia chega numa folha onde ele, Yato e Hiyori aparecem rindo e de mãos dadas, ou quase.

\- Ah, isso...! – as suas bochechas ficam quentes – Eu não queria que visse isso.

\- Por quê? – a pergunta sai um pouco fria, mas a regalia não nota.

\- Porque isso... É constrangedor... Quer dizer, estou falando dos desenhos, não do que eles representam...! – declara coçando a cabeça.

Os olhos verdes dela tremulam. Seu sonho estava certo. Em todos os sentidos...

\- Acácia! – os dois escutam uma voz a chamando e olham para a entrada, vendo uma borboleta azul flutuando – Preetish-sama está te chamando.

\- Ok. – a jovem devolve o caderno ao Shinki e sorri – Espero um dia também me tornar uma grande amiga pra você.

Antes de ele poder responder, ela se levanta e sai na frente, andando bem rápido. O garoto olha de novo a imagem pintada e suspira. Com certeza o simples significado dela foi demais para uma garota solitária como a alma errante. Neste momento seu peito se enche de determinação para encontrar uma solução que resolva o problema da moça de se relacionar com os outros. Quanto antes puder vê-la sorrir aliviada, melhor.

...

No terceiro quarto do corredor à direita da entrada do templo, uma cena familiar se repete entre Yato e Hiyori. A semelhança do quadro só é quebrada porque desta vez a moça está com uma camisa diferente por debaixo da segunda e numa posição diferente ao lado dele. Mais precisamente, deitada na mesma cama. O deus adormeceu de cansaço como acontecera naquele dia, porém a meio Ayakashi não recuou hoje.

A jovem foi corajosa o suficiente para ter a ousadia de se acomodar junto do seu amado, encolhida na sua frente, e fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o nervosismo e dar uma chance ao sono. Graças a isso, ela não percebe o gesto inconsciente dele de se virar pra direita, colocando um braço debaixo da cabeça e abarcando sua cintura com o outro. A situação poderia passar despercebida, mas há uma borboleta negra no aposento.

 **Continua...**


	10. A Parceria

**Oi pessoal! Antes de começarem este capítulo, eu quero informar uma coisa: Acácia finalmente ganhará um novo nome. É um alerta de spoiler, me desculpem, mas é necessário para mostrar como eu preparei o novo nome de Shinki dela. Vejam:**

 **Leitura do nome humano da Shinki: Acácia**  
 **Leitura do nome humano da Shinki (Japonês): Akashia**  
 **Leitura do nome da Shinki como pessoa: Akane (brilhante vermelha)**  
 **Leitura do navio nome da Shinki: Chien (atraso)**  
 **Leitura do nome da Shinki como arma: Chieki (servidão)**  
 **Leitura chinesa: Qiàn (茜)**

 **O kanji "ne" é adicionado ao primeiro nome do Shinki para demonstrar recebimento do nome da família (do clã) de Yato, como no caso de Yuki - Yukine (felicidade, neve). No caso, como o nome da Acácia em japonês fica "Akashia", pode-se aproveitar o "aka" e acrescentar "ne", ficando Akane. A leitura chinesa de Akane é Qiàn, e a leitura de Qiàn em japonês é Chien. Assim, como todos os Shinkis recebem "ki" no final do nome de arma, no caso da Acácia fica - Akane, Chieki.**

 **Eu não tenho tanto entendimento do idioma japonês quanto gostaria, por isso essa foi a forma mais aproximada que consegui de fazer a mudança do novo nome da Acácia como Shinki do Yato em comparação ao ocorrido com Yukine.**

* * *

 **Cap. 9**

 **A Parceria**

Ao todo, já faz uma semana desde que Yato e seus amigos encontraram Preetish e Manisha, Deuses da Fortuna depostos e desaparecidos por centenas de anos devido um desconhecido tê-los selado numa caverna. Tendo os amigos antigos se reaproximado e os novos se enturmado, agora eles visitam com frequência e prudência o templo secreto do casal para ajuda-los a investigar o culpado do incidente.

Outra razão é fazer companhia à sua bela afilhada, uma jovem de aparentes quinze anos que se recusa a se tornar uma Shinki. Graças a isso, a própria regalia do ex-deus da calamidade decidiu apagar seu medo de confiar nas pessoas, prometendo ser um amigo fiel e estar sempre ao seu lado. E incluindo os outros deuses e Shinkis na promessa feita sem consentimento. Na verdade isso não os perturbou, então pode ser ignorado...

Agora Yukine corre rapidamente, ainda segurando a mão esquerda de Acácia, até chegar num calçadão. Os dois descem uma escada e caminham pela grama perto do rio local, indo até a área extremamente seca da região. Nela, apenas uma árvore pequena se mantém firme e forte, sem grama, água ou outros tipos de plantas por perto.

\- Por que me trouxe aqui? O que quer me mostrar?

\- A árvore. – os dois fitam a exuberante espécie com flores amarelas.

\- E o que tem essa árvore de mais? – o loiro dá um sorriso misterioso, segurando a sua mão e trazendo-a lentamente para a sombra debaixo dela.

\- Sabia que, segundo a religião cristã, a madeira deste tipo de árvore foi usada pra construir a **arca da aliança** , um símbolo de união entre Deus e os homens?!

\- Ah é? – ela olha para a folhagem ainda não muito interessada.

\- É. Esta árvore é usada para muitas coisas, eu pesquisei! Uma delas é para tratar doenças. Ela também representa segurança, clareza, inocência, pureza... – ele conta nos dedos enquanto a moça confusa o encara – Ah, e é um símbolo da ressurreição!

\- Isso é muito... Interessante, Yukine-kun... Porém ainda não entendi por que quis me mostrar esta árvore. – o rapaz sorri mais carinhosamente, um tanto rubro.

\- Isso é porque esta árvore... É uma acácia. – as pupilas da garota se arregalam no mesmo instante – Na verdade eu queria te mostrar outra árvore, uma cerejeira que um amigo meu cuidou quando... Bom... – seu sorriso decai por um momento, mas logo se recupera – Só que eu achei esta acácia e resolvi te trazer aqui primeiro.

\- Ah... – a jovem não consegue emitir uma frase por alguns segundos, sentindo as bochechas ardendo por um estranho motivo – Sei... – a alma errante se desvencilha dele e vira o rosto, envergonhada – Obrigada.

\- O que você achou? Gostou dela? – os olhos da moça sobem novamente, ainda de costas para seu amigo, e admiram a árvore.

\- Sim. – sorri enquanto segura o chapéu branco estilo praia, com uma bandana no topo que combina com o laço ao redor da cintura no vestido de igual cor – Eu adorei. – afirma ao tomar coragem de fita-lo de novo – Você pesquisou sobre a árvore por mim?

\- Sim. – o Shinki confirma ainda mais tímido, coçando a sua bochecha – Eu fiquei meio ansioso pra te contar o que descobri.

\- Hum... – a jovem sorri outra vez, agora o olhando diretamente e achando meigo e engraçado seu súbito constrangimento.

\- Quer molhar os pés no rio? – eles miram a paisagem e sua amiga concorda.

Depois de se acomodarem, Yukine abre um largo sorriso ao vê-la balançar os pés dentro da água límpida, formando ondas que desfiguram a imagem do céu azul. Quando Acácia percebe que ele está rindo sinceramente, fica um tanto acanhada e muito curiosa, parando automaticamente os seus movimentos. Estas reações, todas as reações dele para com ela, desde o começo até agora, são estranhas.

Com exceção de seu padrinho e sua madrinha, nunca antes alguém tinha sido tão gentil, demonstrado tanto carinho sincero, quanto demonstra a regalia agora. Tomando iniciativas esquisitas a princípio, como convidá-la a visitar uma árvore e molhar os pés num rio, é verdade. Mesmo assim, é aconchegante.

\- Yukine-kun, por que você faz tanta questão de me ver feliz? Eu não sou parente sua, nem mesmo quis ser a sua amiga. Eu te rejeitei quando nos encontramos, e aos seus amigos também. Agora estamos mais unidos, mas eu realmente quero saber... Por que continua me procurando e me levando a lugares, me fazendo companhia?

\- Porque eu... – o loiro contem as palavras e limpa sua garganta, desviando o rosto corado por um momento e só voltando a encará-la após dar um grande suspiro – Eu fui como você um dia. – a resposta a surpreende, e o olhar penetrante dele acaba deixando-a inesperadamente nervosa – Já fiz várias coisas ruins, mesmo depois de morto, e causei problemas a muitas pessoas. No começo, quando o Yato me acolheu como o seu Shinki, eu brigava bastante com ele, bem mais do que hoje! – a garota faz uma careta.

\- Acho difícil de acreditar, considerando as discussões constantes de vocês.

\- Sim, mas é a verdade. Eu não tinha muita confiança em mim, vivia com medo e acabava descontando minhas frustrações nos outros. Mas, com o apoio da Hiyori e a fé que o Yato depositou em mim, eu tive coragem de mudar. Quis ser alguém melhor, uma pessoa boa, independente do que já tenha sido quando estava no mundo humano. Daí eu comecei a me sentir mais vivo do que nunca, mesmo estando morto! Ah, olha, eu trouxe outras coisas de material de artes pra você. – quando o jovem puxa o que pretende lhe entregar, um caderno cai da bolsa e ela o segura – Ei, espera...!

\- "O Conto da Hiyori e o Yatogami"... É um _kamishibai_? – ele acena confirmando, bem mais constrangido do que antes, e para sua surpresa maior a moça devolve o objeto com um sorriso, sendo falso na verdade – Pode ler pra mim?

O Shinki tenta argumentar pela vergonha, mas acaba perdendo para a insistência dela e aceita contar a história do teatrinho elaborado graças aos belos desenhos do deus e recebendo uma colaboração final sua. Como uma vez fizera pra humana com rabo de gato, ele folheia cada página contando suas aventuras junto dos três e paralisa antes de mostrar a última folha. É preciso que sua amiga tome a iniciativa de passar para o final.

Quando a regalia termina, espera qualquer reação e não obtém nenhuma. A alma errante olha os rabiscos dele de orbes arregalados.

\- Acácia-chan...? – a garota pisca algumas vezes e por fim sorri.

\- Ah, desculpe...! Fiquei distraída... É uma história boa. Agora sei por que vocês são tão próximos. Não fazia ideia que você quase tinha virado um Ayakashi. – ela pega o caderno e volta uma página – Então é isso que acontece quando Shinkis querem voltar à vida, não é?! Você teve medo, Yukine-kun?

\- Sim. Muito. Mas você sabe, eu quase morri de novo milhares de vezes, então já me acostumei! – ele ri, provocando um sorriso nela.

\- Mesmo? O que mais aconteceu depois disso? – o rapaz pensa um pouco e conta.

A alegria de Yukine traz ainda mais a atenção de Acácia. Ela o observa relatando as aventuras, algumas vezes fitando as nuvens enquanto se inclina para trás e balança os pés dentro da água também, e pisca os olhos casualmente com muita curiosidade. Não é apenas pelas histórias parecerem interessantes, mas também pelo fato de notar que este loiro ao seu lado é uma existência, até então ignorada, única e especial.

Se tivesse o conhecido quando era viva, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Se antes, nem que fosse uma única vez, tivesse visto seu sorriso vibrante, tudo poderia ser melhor. Ainda que algumas pessoas possam considerar seu sorriso melancólico algo triste, ela o vê como uma expressão das lembranças dele, uma expressão do tipo muito incoerente para si. A sua situação é completamente distinta...

A moça sente que não conseguiria se sentir satisfeita por ter sofrido tanto, mesmo se passassem vários anos, pois não tirara nenhum proveito disso como o garoto. Nunca entendeu aquela sua dor como um aprendizado, um processo da vida, um castigo divino pelos pecados de uma vida passada... Era pura e simplesmente dor, é simplesmente um passado doloroso. Foram experiências dolorosas, são lembranças deprimentes.

Preferiria esquecer... Se tornar serva de um deus, ou deusa, de repente lhe parece uma boa opção considerando todas as pessoas que conhece agora. Claro, antes isso não era sequer uma opção, mesmo Preetish e Manisha sendo o mais perto de uma família ao seu alcance e sabendo que podem cuidar bem da sua alma. Contudo, a ideia acaba de virar uma possibilidade aceitável pela primeira vez desde a chegada ao Plano Espiritual.

É só ver a quantidade de Shinkis sortudos por terem se livrado das suas tormentas em vida e se sentindo queridos e amados ao lado dos mestres. Além do mais, perderia de vez todas as memórias ruins e nunca mais se preocuparia com os seus persistentes pesadelos noturnos! Subitamente, Acácia é tirada dos devaneios quando sente Yukine roçar a mão levemente na sua, causando arrepios.

\- Tudo bem? – ele pergunta parecendo não se dar conta do ato, ou simplesmente o ignorando, talvez por ter sido voluntário – Você parece distante.

\- Ah... Estou bem. – ela responde com um sorriso mais esperançoso – É... Yukine-kun... Será que você sabe se algum deus por aí precisa de uma Shinki nova?

\- O quê? – a regalia arregala os olhos pela surpresa – Você quer se tornar uma...?

\- Sim. Eu... Acho que estou pronta. Quer dizer, pode ser bom pra mim, não é?!

\- Claro! – a mera iniciativa já o deixa animado, e agora sim as suas mãos agarram-se às da garota com vontade – Você vai adorar ser uma Shinki, eu tenho certeza!

\- Certo... – a atitude dele a deixa ainda mais nervosa – Acho que não tenho nada a perder de qualquer jeito. E tem algum deus, ou deusa, precisando de uma arma divina?

\- Bem... A Bishamonten-sama e o Tenjin-sama já têm muitos parceiros, então eu acho que com eles não dá pra você tentar. Eu poderia sugerir a Kofuku-sama, ou quem sabe... – ele faz uma careta repentina que provoca uma risada reprimida nela antes de cruzar os braços – Seria até legal se você tentasse com o Yato. Agora que ele ficou mais forte pela quantidade maior de seguidores, poderia ter outra arma divina.

\- Verdade? Bem, suponho que já faça muito tempo mesmo desde que moravam na rua. As pessoas começaram a orar para ele ajuda-las com mais frequência?

\- Na verdade o templo que a Hiyori deu pra ele de presente não serve pros outros orarem. Precisamos de um maior e que fique num só lugar. Ainda não dá para construir algo no terreno que ele comprou em Takamagahara, mas pelo menos o espaço está bem maior agora. Até hoje, na maioria das vezes, os clientes ligam pedindo para fazer tarefas ridículas! Se continuar assim, ele vai ficar conhecido como **deus quebra-galho**!

\- Seria engraçado! – os dois riem – Mas apesar de discutirem vocês se dão bem.

\- É. Ainda assim, não posso dizer pra você que seja fácil ser a regalia dele. Aquele cara é preguiçoso, imaturo e muito louco!

\- Eu já percebi. – Acácia ri abertamente desta vez, apenas colocando o indicador direito colado ao lábio inferior na menção de controlar o riso.

\- Seria irresponsabilidade minha se te dissesse pra pedir a ele que seja sua Shinki sem explicar todos os prós e contras do processo, mas...

\- Yukine-kun, está tudo bem! – ela segura as mãos do jovem de novo, o que causa um leve arrepio em ambos antes de a tristeza reaparecer nos seus olhos – Eu estou mais preocupada com minhas memórias. Sei que como arma divina eu posso pensar besteiras e ferir o meu mestre, ou a minha mestra; não quero machucar ninguém!

\- Não se preocupe. Quando se tornar uma Shinki, as suas memórias de quando era viva serão esquecidas. Não vai se lembrar de como morreu, nem nada triste do passado.

\- Eu sei disso, mas a minha preocupação é com o tipo de pessoa que eu sou pelo meu passado! Tem muitas coisas de errado comigo!

\- Não tem nada de errado com você. – a seriedade de Yukine a surpreende outra vez, em especial quando aperta suas mãos mais firmemente – Você não fez nada errado, só teve uma vida difícil. Não é sua culpa. Só precisa ter mais confiança em si mesma, como eu comecei a ter em mim. – ele volta a sorrir do seu jeito único – Tenho certeza de que se você virar a regalia do Yato ele vai te proteger, e eu também vou! Nós vamos te ajudar a lidar com os seus problemas e vamos nos divertir um bocado! – a garota abre a boca algumas vezes, buscando as palavras, e logo sorri conformada.

\- Você tem resposta pra tudo. – o rapaz enrubesce mais, desprendendo seus dedos dos dela – Obrigada Yukine-kun, por não desistir de mim quando eu já tinha perdido a fé! Se não me tornar uma Shinki, já fico feliz só de ter te conhecido!

O loiro começa a sentir suas bochechas pegando fogo, porém, por alguma razão inexplicável, não consegue desviar o olhar da amiga. Ambos mantêm a postura por uns segundos, que parecem minutos. Talvez as sensações de respiração irregular, borboletas passeando no estômago, a pele gelada e ao mesmo tempo o calor do corpo possam ser explicadas... Pelo deus do amor. E falando em borboletas, uma vigilante negra espreita.

...

\- Você quer ser minha Shinki? É sério? YEAH! – Yato celebra escandalosamente.

\- Yato, olha a vergonha! – Hiyori faz uma careta e paralisa quando ele segura suas mãos na frente dos Shinkis e deuses reunidos na sala do templo de Preetish e Manisha.

\- Hiyori, este é um dia histórico! Vamos tirar uma foto!

\- Precisa mesmo fazer tanto alarde? – Bishamonten reclama com a mão na cintura.

\- Ele tem suas razões para estar tão contente. – Kofuku ri.

\- Bem, acho que Acácia-chan fez uma boa escolha. – Tenjin suspira.

\- É claro que fez! E hoje à noite eu vou levar todo mundo pra jantar fora!

\- Com que dinheiro? – sua regalia loira questiona e o deprime instantaneamente.

\- Não devia me dar um nome primeiro? – Acácia acena com a mão pra chamar sua atenção – Na verdade eu tenho uma pergunta sobre isso... Eu vou esquecer que conheci vocês depois de virar Shinki? Porque seria chato recomeçar do zero.

\- Não querida. – a deusa da mente e do desejo informa sorrindo – Mas seu antigo nome será apagado e com ele todas as suas memórias da antiga vida que tinha.

\- Está tudo bem. – ela encara Yukine, fazendo-o corar embora sorria com mesma intensidade – Embora Yukine-kun tenha me feito aprender a não odiar meu nome, estou bem com a ideia de abandoná-lo. – seu olhar recai no futuro mestre – Mas me escolha um nome bom! – o ex-deus da calamidade sorri determinado.

\- Pode deixar! Então... – ele começa juntando o indicador e o dedo médio da sua mão direita, apontando na direção dela e fazendo gestos no ar quando surge uma luz – Tu, que não tens para onde ir, nem muito menos para onde voltar... Eu te concederei um lugar ao qual pertencerás. Meu nome é Yato. – o ar ao redor da jovem começa a vibrar e ela se ilumina – Tendo um nome póstumo, tu poderás permanecer aqui. Com este nome, faço de ti a minha serva. Obedeça as minhas ordens e se torne minha Shinki, quando eu chamar o teu nome e o do teu receptáculo! Teu nome é Akashia! – o _kanji_ do nome da garota aparece sobre si – E o nome do teu receptáculo é Chien! Venha, Chieki!

Logo seu corpo toma uma nova forma. Todos aguardam ansiosos para ver no que ela se transformará, então... Nos braços de Yato surge uma gata branca de olhos verdes, rabo marrom e manchas tom de pêssego na frente da pata dianteira esquerda e embaixo da traseira direita. Ninguém fala nada por alguns segundos, então a gatinha mia e mostra a língua vermelha. A maioria da plateia desata a rir, deixando o deus frustrado.

\- Não acredito! Ela se transformou numa gata! – Daikoku gargalha abertamente e outros, como Tsuyu, põe uma mão frente aos rostos para tentarem se segurar.

Não demora muito para o rapaz ignorar todos os presentes, mas não de propósito e sim porque deixou de ouvir o barulho. Em pouco tempo a presença de qualquer um vira um borrão perto do seu olhar e sua mente foca apenas nas memórias que passam voando em um _flashback_ de informações terríveis. São as lembranças de Acácia. Ele fica tonto e cai de joelhos no chão. Seus amigos cessam as risadas e vão acudi-lo.

Lágrimas escorrem por suas bochechas em pouco tempo. A felina continua vendo as reações de surpresa, pânico e horror em seu rosto sem esboçar qualquer atitude.

\- Yato! YATO! – o grito da meio Ayakashi e seus sacodes o despertam – Qual foi o problema? Você... – a moça se interrompe percebendo a causa da aflição.

\- Ela teve uma vida horrível! – ele sussurra, comovendo os demais.

Seu parceiro fica preocupado, encarando a gata como todos. Neste instante, o seu mestre começa a fungar e desata a chorar, diluindo o clima deprimente.

\- Eu sinto muito! Você teve que passar por tanta coisa ruim! Eu estou aqui agora, nós vamos tomar conta de você! – o deus aperta a gatinha contra o corpo num abraço e a Shinki se aborrece logo, azunhando a face dele e pulando nos braços de Hiyori – Eu não acredito que fez isso! Sua garota ingrata, ferindo o próprio mestre! Qual seu problema?

\- Nenhum até você me chamar de "Chieki". – o grupo se choca com a cena e ela ri – O quê? Nunca viram uma gata falar?... Você não podia me dar um nome melhor?

\- Se está achando ruim me servir, eu te libero agora mesmo!

\- Não seja ruim com ela Yato. – a jovem com rabo de gato cola a bochecha na da gatinha, que volta a miar, só somando o ciúme à lista de provocação dele.

\- Akane! – e com este chamado a nova Akane retorna a forma humana – E agora?

\- Bem... Um nome menos formal que o de batismo e eu até gosto. Obrigada.

\- Como se sente? – Kazuma pergunta interessado e ela fita as mãos.

\- Bem... – sorri dando uma rodopiada – Muito mais leve, como nunca estive!

\- Muito bem então... – o deus do amor afaga a cabeça da afilhada, fazendo-a rir – Que ninguém mais mencione o nome verdadeiro da Akane e seu passado.

\- Certamente, este assunto está selado! – Bishamon garante e todos concordam.

\- Fico feliz que as coisas tenham acontecido apenas entre nós. Assim o segredo da nossa menina está seguro. Agora, vamos todos jantar no Mundo dos Deuses. Eu pago.

\- É isso aí Preetish! – Yato comemora com caras e bocas – Estou louco para exibir minha mais nova Shinki pros deuses invejosos que me destratavam nas reuniões!

\- Ei, eu não virei sua Shinki para servir de troféu!

\- Relaxa Akane-chan! – Hiyori sorri despreocupada, abanando a mão em frente ao rosto – Ele só quer mostrar pra todo mundo da sorte que tem por ter você.

\- Oh... – a garota desvia o olhar, constrangida – Se é assim, tudo bem.

\- Legal! Vamos lá! – o mestre puxa seus Shinkis pelos ombros e todos saem.

Longe da vista de todos, lá está outra vez uma borboleta negra, a mesma que tem pairado nas redondezas nos últimos dias. Antes de ser notada pelos espíritos da floresta, ela sai voando para longe, deixando um rastro de pó escuro no ar.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **AÊ, finalmente a Acácia ganhou um novo nome e...! Virou uma gata? Pois é, uma gata. Kkk Por essa ninguém esperava, né?! Bom, eu posso dizer que os próximos capítulos ficarão mais empolgantes a partir de agora. Não vou me ater muito aos detalhes da série original, mas também quero pesquisar alguns capítulos traduzidos do mangá para usar de base, então não consigo dizer quando sai a continuação. Especialmente porque segunda-feira é meu aniversário e eu vou estar ocupada metendo o pé na jaca! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Mentira, pq eu sou pobre. Mas vou ganhar dinheiro! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Kkk Beijos!**


End file.
